La Vida En La Ciudadela
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Año 2205 D.C. Un grupo de espíritus malignos que se han hecho llamar "El ejército de la historia retrograda", han aparecido para atacar en momentos cruciales para la historia de Japón. Para detenerlos un Saniwa —sabio— debe traer a la vida a espadas, para ser estas las que se encarguen de viajar al pasado y pararles los pies a esos seres, sin embargo no todo es presión...
1. Corre, corre que te atrapan

**Los nombres están en orden americano, ósea primero nombre luego apellido.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Kashuu Kitomitsu - Orden Japonés.**

 **Kiyomitsu Kashuu - Orden Americano.**

 **La romanización es simple.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Touken Danshi -Romanización Normal.**

 **Token Danshi - Romanizacion Simple.**

 **Saniwa, bueno en este caso haremos referencia a una mujer.**

 **Con respectó al fic, mi intención es que sea Shonen-Ai, y que a su vez tenga algo de Heterosexualidad, en ningún caso llega al sexo.**

* * *

 **Los personajes (en su mayoría) no me pertenecen a mi si no a DMM, la historia de Japón y a sus respectivos ilustradores, siéntense y agárrense de donde puedan porque en los próximos minutos o quizás horas (depende del tiempo que les tome leer) disfrutaran de una experiencia absurda y alucinógena, recuerden que la mayoría de los sucesos ocurridos son obra de mi total falta de interacción social.**

 **Ahora sí, no les quito más tiempo y a leer.**

* * *

 **~Corre, corre que te atrapan~**

— _"Año 2205 D.C._

 _Un grupo de espíritus malignos que se han hecho llamar "El ejército de la historia retrograda", han aparecido para atacar en momentos cruciales para la historia de Japón._

 _Para detenerlos un Saniwa —sabio_ — _debe traer a la vida a espadas, para ser estas las que se encarguen de viajar al pasado y pararles los pies a esos seres, sin embargo no todo es presión, pues también tenemos nuestros momentos de relajación y diversión._

 _Aunque… con Hasebe, realmente es un poco difícil."_

— _Ya es tan tarde._ — Miró su reloj de mano.

Su salida del trabajo era a las 6 de la tarde, realmente era un trabajo de medio tiempo, sin embargo podía hacer algunas horas, que si bien no le serian pagadas como extras, sí que le dejarían unos buenos días de descanso, o al menos ese era el trato que tenía con su jefe y hasta el momento el señor parecía respetarlo al pie de la letra.

Últimamente, le había tomado cariño a eso de salir temprano, pero en la cafetería las cosas últimamente estaban yendo tan bien, que ella debía quedarse más tarde.

Al principio no le preocupaba, después de todo le divertía estar en la cafetería, si bien, era cierto que habían días de terror, en su mayoría el estrés era bajo.

Sin embargo últimamente se estaban esparciendo algunos rumores raros, la mayoría relacionados con Kuchisake Ona, varios de los clientes decían haberla visto lo suficientemente de lejos como para lograr huir por sus vidas, habían otros que fanfarroneaban diciendo que le habían hecho frente, y lo peor es que todas señalaban una calle en concreto y esa era la misma por la que ella pasaba para dar marcha a su casa.

Podía tomar otras rutas, pero de todas esa era la más segura, era cierto Tokyo era una capital con un alto índice de seguridad, pero eso no significaba que no hubiesen amantes de lo ajeno merodeando por ahí.

Era domingo y ella seguía en la cafetería cada cierto tiempo volteando a su reloj, como si estuviese en las manos de este el que su jefe le dejase ir.

—Si sigues así, lo clientes comenzaran a incomodarse. — Volteó rápido a encarar al poseedor de aquella voz.

Era un chico más alto que ella, de tez ligeramente más oscura, ojos color avellana y cabello teñido de azul, parecía ser el típico adolecente en la edad de la punzada, sin embargo el joven tenía 27 años.

—Mako. — Llamó al chico que no dejaba de sonreírle, hasta cierto punto a él le hacía gracia verla en ese estado, suplicándole al reloj que le diese su libertad.

A Mako le daba reverendamente lo mismo aquellos cuentos que soltaba la gente, después de todo tenía auto propio y no era de los que se dejaba guiar por una cara o cuerpo bonito, si bien era todo un casanova, no era un tonto, se necesitaba más que una linda silueta como para que el chico perdiese el suelo.

—Si tanto miedo te da, entonces permíteme llevarte en mi coche. — Dijo de manera honesta.

— _¿Llevarme en su coche?_ — Ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros, después de todo su título de casanova no aparecía solo porque si, oh no señor, el chico era amable, eso nadie lo ponía en tela de juicio, pero también era un maestro en el arte de persuadir a las chicas y encamárselas, ya había una gran lista, ninguna le había reclamado nada, después de todo él desde un principio dejaba claro que solo era cosa de una noche, si ellas accedían era muy su problema. Pero todas pasaban por aquella acción, llevarlas hasta su casa en su coche. —No. — Soltó dándole la espalda, yendo a la cocina, ya no habían tantos pedidos igual y podía ayudarle a Miyuki.

Ante aquello Mako tardó en entender el comportamiento de su compañera, hasta que de tanto, le vino a la mente aquel incidente. — ¡No, no, no, espera Nozomi! — Gritó tratando de retener a la pelinegra, pero su intento fue completamente en vano, sin contar que se ganó la mirada de toda la clientela y de sus compañeros. — _¿Es que nunca me lo va a perdonar?_

—Mako, le necesitamos en la mesa 7. — Habló su jefe, sin lograr sacar al chico de su nube gris.

— Sí, señor Kobayashi. — Se dirigió cabizbajo hacia la mesa 7, en donde unas lindas chicas, con sus respectivas parejas tenían en mente lo que pedirían.

En la cocina se encontraban dos chicas, una con la cabellera naranja y otra pelinegra.

—Vamos Nozomi, igual y Mako no tenía esas intenciones contigo. — Esa era la voz de Miyuki, quien hasta cierto punto, se volvía pepe el grillo para Nozomi y Mako, era una chica de tez blanca, bueno ligeramente bronceada, era un poco más baja que Nozomi, su cabello siempre estaba recogido en una coleta alta que sobre salía ligeramente de un lado, con un moño.

—No me pienso arriesgar. — Respondió la pelinegra, después de todo eso de "No tiene esas intenciones", lo dijo la semana pasada cuando sin querer lo vio apuñalándole el gato a una tipa.

No quería admitirlo, pero había estado teniendo un interés amoroso en el chico, después de todo, desde que ella y su familia se habían mudado de Okinawa, era con quien mejor se llevaba, y era casi era una vida juntos, bueno más o menos, además el chico tenía múltiples cosas que lo volvían un auténtico encanto y si tenía que ser honesta lo único malo en él, era su habilidad para llevarse a la cama a cuanta chica quisiese, aunque eso sí, él nunca había intentado nada con ella, quizás si le estaba dando su espacio, la estaba respetando, quizás él tenía los mismos intereses hacia ella y Nozomi estuvo a punto de declarársele, hasta que aquello paso, entonces el encanto empezó a disminuir, de manera brutal.

Dieron las 10 de la noche, la cafetería cerró y con ello la libertad le volvía a Nozomi, ahora que lo pensaba ya era la cuarta semana que cerraban a esa hora y también la cuarta en la que ella entraba desde las 8 de la mañana, para ser un trabajo de "medio tiempo", en el último mes se había hecho 14 horas diarias, bueno sábado y domingo eran sus días de descanso pero eso no evitaba que le hubiesen sacado cuanto jugo pudiesen, aunque si lo veía de una forma más monetaria bien podría pedir la paga de esos días y no el descanso como en otras ocasiones.

Iba caminando tranquila, las luminarias de la calle iluminaban a la perfección y si tenía que ser honesta todo se veía muy tranquilo, casi como si fuese una fotografía enorme la que estuviese ante ella y no la calle.

—Corre. — Escuchó un suave murmullo provenir de sus espaldas, volteó y para su terror no encontró a nadie.

Quizás si hubiese visto a alguien de igual manera se asustaría, pero tendría la certeza de no haber oído mal.

—Corre. — Volvió a escuchar el mismo murmullo, y nuevamente volteo a ver.

Nuevamente no había nada.

Comenzó a apresurar el paso, ya no quería estar en la calle ni un segundo más, ahora se arrepentía de no haber accedido a la "amabilidad" de Mako, después de todo si el chico trataba de hacer algo, ella le podía haber tirado gas pimienta en los ojos.

—Corre. — Otra vez lo escuchó y otra vez volteo, para otra vez notar que no había nada.

— _¡Demonios!_

Eso ya le estaba crispando los nervios, que de por si no estaban nada bien con tanto cuento en la cafetería.

—Corre. — Esta vez ya no volteo, estaba decidida a hacerle caso a dicho murmuro pero sus piernas no le estaban respondiendo de manera adecuada, casi podía jurar que caminar se estaba volviendo toda una odisea.

— ¡Corre! — Esta vez fue un grito que le calo hasta los huesos. Trato de correr, pero no pudo, sintió que algo o alguien le estaban agarrando los tobillos.

—En cuanto voltees a ver, ¡te matare! — Escuchó una voz de ultratumba completamente ajena a la voz que había escuchado antes, el miedo se apoderó de ella al grado de comenzar a llorar, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras luchaba por no gritar, sentía que si lo hacía, aquella amenaza se haría realidad.

—Dime… — Aquella voz le perforaba los oídos, era tan estridente para ella, que sentía que alguien más podía escucharla, sin embargo parecía todo lo contrario. — ¿De qué color son tus viseras? — Esa cosa iba a matarle de todas maneras.

Una risa macabra se apodero del lugar, haciéndola temblar aún más del miedo. El agarre de sus tobillos se hizo aún más fuerte hasta que dejo de sentirlos y se vio obligada a caer al suelo quedando en cuatro.

No pudo evitar que sus sollozos se hicieran notorios, a pesar de ya no sentir el agarre sabía que no estaba sola, había una presencia atrás de ella, misma que le había amenazado. Un fuerte tirón en su cabello le hizo quedar sentada con la vista al frente.

Sintió como una mano esquelética subía por su brazo izquierdo hasta quedar de frente a su rostro, podía distinguir algunos trozos de carne colgando de esta, sintió otra mano tomarla por la cintura con un agarre que podía jurar que en cualquier momento terminaría partiéndola en dos.

La mano que había quedado de frente a su rostro comenzó a acercarse lenta y amenazadoramente, hasta apresar su rostro con brutalidad, levanto el dedo anular, dejándolo peligrosamente cerca del ojo de la chica.

—Quizás primero deba escucharte gritar de dolor. — Comenzó a acercar su huesudo dedo, al ojo derecho de Nozomi, ella trató de gritar sin embargo le era imposible teniendo la palma de aquella cosa tapándole la boca.

Estaba a unos escasos milímetros de perforar su globo ocular, aquella cosa parecía estar disfrutando con los intentos de la chica por pedir ayuda. — ¡Te dije que corrieras! — Se escuchó una voz, seguida de un fuerte golpe como cuando arrojan los cubos de basura.

Nozomi en cuanto sintió que era libre, comenzó a respirar de manera errante.

— ¡Vete de aquí y pase lo que pase no voltees! — Escuchó la misma voz de hace unos segundos. Y esta vez no vacilo, tan pronto como pudo ponerse de pie corrió lo más que pudo, no supo que había pasado con exactitud, sin embargo sabía que aquello no era humano, ni quien le ataco ni quien le salvo.

Llego a casa, entró y cerró con todos los seguros habían en aquella puerta, se dejó caer al suelo para llorar libremente.

Sin embargo se percató de que la casa estaba completamente callada, y aquello le alteró más, prácticamente azotó la puerta al entrar, ¿cómo era que nadie se había asomado aún?

Caminó hacia las habitaciones de sus hermanos —después de la muerte de sus padres, ella y sus hermanos quedaron solos y habían decidido vivir juntos, hasta que queda uno se hiciese de su nido— abrió suavemente la puerta de su hermana Tsubaki, miró al interior y encontró a su hermana de 15 años dormir plácidamente, como si aquel golpe nunca se hubiese suscitado, con miedo se acercó más, como no creyendo que de verdad su hermana estuviese descansando.

La tocó y en efecto era Tsubaki, se sintió más calmada al saber que en realidad era su hermana y no algo que aparentaba serlo. Salió de la habitación de la menor y se dirigió a la de su hermano. Notó que la puerta estaba abierta, cosa que le alteró los nervios, entró suavemente en ella…

— ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?

— ¡KYA! — Se escuchó un estruendoso y potente grito en la casa, mismo que logró despertar a la bella durmiente que recientemente había sido visitada.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! — Entró la menor con escoba en manos, más dormida que despierta, su cabello estaba brutalmente alborotado producto de la señora almohada.

Nozomi quien no dejaba de llorar se dejó caer al suelo. — Nozomi, ¿qué te pasa? — Volvió a hablar su hermano.

La mencionada alzó la mirada y sin previo aviso comenzó a golpear a su hermano. — ¡Idiota! — Gritaba una y otra vez, mientras que el chico solo se cubría para no ser aporreado por su hermana que si bien no hacía ejercicio, tenía la mano muy pesada.

— ¡Ya párale! — Chilló su hermano mayor.

Después de un rato —de haberla calmado, mejor dicho— la pelinegra estaba sentada en la cama de su hermano, luchando para que su voz se volviese audible.

—Aquí tienes un poco de té. — Dijo Tsubaki, dejándole en las manos a su hermana una taza de té caliente, quizás eso le ayudaría a Nozomi a relajarse.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — Preguntó su hermano, viendo que la pelinegra se había calmado un poco más.

—Saliendo del trabajo, alguien me dijo "corre", voltee pero no vi a nadie y luego me volvieron a decir lo mismo, volví a voltear y nada, después gritaron "corre" y algo me agarro de los to… — El mismo escalofrió que sintió en cuanto vivió aquella situación, volvía a recorrerle el cuerpo obligándola a callar, era como si aquella cosa le estuviese vigilando, o algo por el estilo.

Nuevamente el miedo la hizo su presa y comenzó a llorar, sus hermanos preocupados ante el interrumpido relato de la chica decidieron no hacer más preguntas, quizás el trauma fue demasiado como para que ella se pusiese en ese estado, sin embargo ellos pensaron más en un acosador que en un ente.

La noche transcurrió, como otras tantas, con un silencio de lo más acogedor, claro que no lo era tanto para cierta pelinegra que por más que trataba no lograba pegar los ojos.

Al día siguiente las actividades comenzaron a primera hora de la mañana.

—Desayuna algo. — Le dijo su hermano.

—Ryo, no tengo tiempo, ya se me hizo tarde. — Dijo la chica de cabellos color ocre.

—Tsubaki, si sigues sin comer como se debe seguirás enana. — Dijo burlón, a lo que recibió como respuesta un puchero de su hermana.

Tsubaki tomó una rebanada de pan tostado y salió corriendo de casa. Dejando en esta a los otros dos, la pelinegra que estaba en estado Zombie, producto de no haber dormido absolutamente nada, y el pelinegro quien veía preocupado a su hermana.

—Si te sigues sintiendo mal, entonces no vayas a la cafetería. — Le dijo ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la pelinegra.

— ¡Claro! — Gritó ella. —Como la luz, el teléfono, el gas y los demás servicios se pagan solos. — Dijo casi casi, como si el comentario de su hermano hubiese sido un insulto.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Canturreó él, igual o más ofendido que ella. —Es que con lo que gano no alcanza para nada, ¿verdad?

¡Tuché!

Ahí la había atrapado, si bien Ryo como enfermero no ganaba la millonada, tampoco era como que estuviesen atorados económicamente, a eso sumándole el hecho de que la casa era propia y que Tsubaki tenía beca completa, la chica era una mente brillante, aunque muy desastrosa, eso había que admitirlo, así que los servicios eran un pésimo pretexto, pero por otro lado Nozomi no quería ser una carga para su hermano, Tsubaki estudiaba y Ryo trabajaba, en cuanto a ella… bueno, no es por culparlos, pero después de la muerte de sus padres la chica perdió demasiado interés en la vida, principalmente en su vida, la vida de los demás sí que le importaba, pero la propia quedaba muy arraigada, casi casi en el olvido.

De por si siempre tuvo sus dudas con respecto a lo que quería hacer en la vida, después de la muerte de sus padres, el tema quedo aún más en su rinconcito del olvido.

—Sabes que nadie te está obligado a nada, Zombie. — ¡Ya estaba de vuelta!, Ryo sí que sabía cómo cambiarle el humor a sus hermanas en cuestión de segundos, hacia miles de millones de años que no le llamaba así.

La discusión quedó a medias, la hora de entrada de Ryo se aproximaba y a ese hombre no le gustaba salir a las carreras, se despidió de su hermana y partió al hospital.

Nozomi respiró hondo, si bien era cierto lo que decía su hermano, nadie le estaba obligando, pero ella tenía que hacerlo, si no era en ese momento sería más adelante, pero de que tendría que entrar a la vida laboral, tendría que hacerlo.

Se quedó sentada un rato, o mejor dicho unos 15 minutos, ahora que prestaba atención la casa sí que estaba vacía sin ese par.

—Bien, será mejor que asee la casa. — De hecho para eso se turnaban, pero debido al pequeño gran escándalo de la noche anterior los otros dos no habían dormido, principalmente Ryo, Tsubaki a como pudo volvió a conciliar el sueño, pero Ryo se pasó gran parte de la noche en vela, preocupado por ella.

Comenzó por las habitaciones, después en la cocina, en su vida se había dado a la tarea de ser tan meticulosa con la limpieza, pero quizás, solo quizás era su subconsciente quien le hacía hacer la limpieza por cada uno de los rincones de la casa, todo con tal de mantener aquel recuerdo lo más alejado posible.

La mañana se fue como agua, afortunadamente había acabado con todo el quehacer de la casa, si bien debía agradecer que sus hermanos recogieran su desorden antes de partir, se dejó caer en el sillón y su mente —que se notaba a leguas que la amaba— le volvió a proyectar lo vivido la noche anterior.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus tobillos, realmente algo la había tocado, con sumo cuidado acercó la yema de sus dedos hacia la zona en la que había sentido el agarre.

Para su sorpresa y a la vez terror esta se sentía fría, como si la sangre no le circulase por ahí, comenzó a mover su pie, este le reaccionaba perfectamente bien, de haber un corte en la circulación debería de fallarle o mínimamente incomodarle los movimientos, pero no era así.

Era raro.

Era muy raro.

Comenzó nuevamente a hacer memoria, aquella voz, la que le decía "corre", era muy distinta a la de la cosa que le atrapó.

Con todo y su miedo tenía que averiguar que carajos era eso, porque definitivamente no era Kuchisake Ona, es mujer no te amenaza, te pregunta si es linda y ay de ti si le contestas algo, cualquier cosa puede costarte la vida.

Dieron las 1:30 de la tarde, pronto tendría que ir al trabajo, para su suerte, la noche anterior el señor Kobayashi les había dicho que abriría un poco tarde, así que no había necesidad de entrar temprano, preparó sopa de miso, seguro que en cuanto Tsubaki llegase estaría muerta de habré, así que solo tendría que calentar un poco y problema resuelto.

Entró a su habitación y comenzó a arreglarse, se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta, algunos traviesos y rebeldes mechones se escaparon del agarre de la liga y le cayeron en el rostro, atravesándole la cara, se veía un poco raro, pero a la vez lindo, por lo que ni se molestó en retirarlo. Después de todo, no era como que le obstruyera la vista, se puso una falda larga negra y una blusa verde holgada, no era lo más chic, pero le daba exactamente lo mismo.

Caminaba rumbo a la cafetería, por la misma calle en la que había sido "atacada", no notó nada raro en la calle, ni rastro alguno, creyó que podría encontrar algo de sangre, después de todo lo que le ataco estaba teniendo desprendimiento de carne, lo más lógico sería pensar en que había quedado rastro alguno, o mínimamente que alguien hiciera mención de haber visto algo inusual, pero no fue así, todo estaba de lo más tranquilo.

Sin embargo, sí que había algo ahí…

Viéndola con mucha atención, fijándose en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

A unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la cafetería se encontró a un grupo de pequeños que cantaban, mientras saltaban una cuerda.

—Corre, corre, que te pillo. — Se detuvó al oír esas palabras.

Jamás se había detenido a escuchar el canto de los niños. Estaba saltando la cuerda, ¿por qué cantaban eso?

Una nueva y helada brisa se hizo presente, Nozomi volteó a su derecha, pues por un momento sintió que algo rozó su brazo.

Dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia los niños. —Yo tengo un tallarín, un tallarín, un tallarín. — Algo le llamó demasiado la atención, ahora los niños ya no tenían la cuerda.

— _Fueron solo unas milésimas de segundo, la cuerda debería de estar tirada por algún lado… pero no hay nada._ — Sus pensamientos comenzaban a crisparle los nervios, y nuevamente una brisa helada le removía suavemente el cabello a todo aquel que estuviese afuera.

No apartó los ojos de los niños, quizás con la esperanza de notar algo, pero nada, los niños seguían con el baile del tallarín.

Definitivamente aquello no acababa.

Bueno, segura de eso no estaba, pero tampoco podía deshacerse de esa desagradable sensación.

Llego a la cafetería y noto que esta estaba vacía, si bien las 2 de la tarde no era una hora de mucha clientela, tampoco era una hora… fantasma. Aquella simple palabra le calaba hasta los huesos, realmente el tema paranormal se volvía muy desagradable después de una experiencia de ese tipo.

Se fue a la parte de atrás para ponerse el uniforme.

— _¡Ahí esta!.._ Oh, Saeki, ya has llegado. — Le habló un chico, que nunca antes había visto.

Era de su estatura aproximadamente, se le notaba que era un chico de lo más amable, sin embargo eso no le restaba rareza al hecho que él supiese su apellido.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle al chico quien era pero se vio interrumpida.

— ¡Nozomi! — Llegó al lado de la pelinegra, la pelinaranja de baja estatura. — ¡Oh!, veo que ya has conocido a Shunya. — Dijo mirando a los otros dos.

—De hecho… — Habló apenado el pequeño. —Apenas me estoy presentando. — Un suave sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, por su paraciencia se notaba que no era un niño, pero tampoco se podía decir son facilidad su edad, su timidez le daba un aire muy puro.

Miyuki no pudo evitar embelesarse al ver al chico sonrojado, realmente el ver a un chico sonrojarse le causaba demasiadas cosas, toda una fiesta en el estómago, y ella no era la única en esa situación.

El chico se sintió un poco incómodo, no quería verse como un grosero, fue por ello que se había dedicado a aprenderse el nombre de sus compañeros, sin embargo parecía que con la pelinegra había sido un tanto brusco. —B-bueno… — Se aclaró la garganta. — Mi nombre es Shunya Inoue. — Dijo mirando a la pelinegra.

Cosa que la puso un poco nerviosa.

—Oh, bueno, por lo visto las presentaciones salen sobrando. — Esta vez quien habló fue el dueño de la cafetería el señor Kobayashi. —Bueno, creo que sale de sobra, pero Inoue se nos une hoy al equipo de trabajo, Saeki, por favor encárguese de explicarle como atender a la clientela. — Sonrió amablemente como era su costumbre y se marchó del lugar, parecía que el señor era un fantasma, pues nadie se percataba de su llegada, ni de su partida.

—Bueno. — Dijo en un leve susurro. —Enseguida vuelvo. — Avisó la pelinegra, después de todo aún no se ponía el uniforme.

Miyuki soltó una leve risa, quizás Mako ahora tendría algo de competencia, si bien el nuevo no daba indicios de otra cosa, ella bien podía encargarse de hacer que un caos se diera, no por nada le llamaban Miyuki "Corazones Locos" Kazahara.

Bueno, si lo pensaba detenidamente si sonaba un poco tonto el apodo, pero se lo atribuían a que ella se encargaba de meter a dos personas en una serie de situaciones locas y absurdas, que después terminarían uniendo a los involucrados.

Sentía algo de pena al tener que dejar al chico solo. —Disculpa debo comenzar a preparar los cupcakes. — Realmente le sabia mal, ella recordaba cómo se sentía de incomoda en su primer día laboral, fue horrible, pero los cupcakes no se preparaban solos, lamentablemente.

—Ah, no te preocupes Kazahara. — Sonrió el chico, él sabía que todos tenías sus funciones designadas, y él tenía que hacerla de mesero, por un lado lo agradecía, podía pasar tiempo con la pelinegra, y por el otro le asustaba bastante, hablar no era muy lo suyo.

La pelinaranja se marchó dejando al chico de cabellos castaños solo.

Bueno, solo, solo, lo que se dice solo y todo el mundo entiende por solo… no.

Asechándolo como leona en celo estaba Mako, Shunya no era el único chico en el equipo de trabajo, pero si el segundo hombre como mesero, la mayoría en esa área eran mujeres, así que bueno, Mako tenía ciertos privilegios, estaba rodeado de chicas, y podía hablar con más y ahora con un segundo mesero —varón— claramente habrían unas cuantas bajas en su territorio, pero bueno eso no era lo que le molestaba realmente, lo que le hacía hacer rabieta era… Nozomi.

Mako sabía que los nuevos estaban todo el día pegados al Senpai, que en el caso de Shunya seria Nozomi la que se la jugaría en ese rol, el nuevo tendría que estar todo el día con ella, de esa manera Nozomi le presentaría ante los clientes, a la vez que le enseñaría como atenderlos, lo sabía perfectamente ya que en su momento él fue el Senpai de Nozomi, bueno seguía siéndolo solo que con la confianza que se había dado entre ellos el honorifico "Senpai" se perdió y eso le gustaba, pues daba pie a una sana y muy buena relación, quizás hasta algo más formal.

Pero ahora había una pequeña amenaza llamada "Shunya Inoue", y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Inoue sintió una mirada amenazadora y por inercia volteó a su izquierda, justo en esa dirección, estaba un chico mucho más alto que él, estaba poniendo los servilleteros, y de vez en cuando le miraba, el castaño podía sentir rechazo en la mirada del de cabellos azules.

— _Creo que es el típico compañero con el que no se puede llevar bien uno… al menos al principio._ — Oh, bueno el chico solía ver el panorama completo y no solo lo evidente.

—Perdona la demora. — Habló la pelinegra.

El castaño regreso la mirada al frente, encontrándose con la chica en uniforme de maid, bueno la falda ligeramente más larga que la de las demás chicas, pero bueno, sintió sus mejillas un poco calientes, no sabía exactamente porque pero comenzó a sentirse nervioso. —N-no t-te p-preocupes. — Bajó la mirada al suelo, sabía que hablar no era su fuerte, pero tampoco solía tartamudear tanto.

— _No es nada que no puedas controlar Shunya, solo es hablar un poco más._ — Trató de convencerse así mismo, quizás era por ser el primer día, sí, eso decía ser, ¿que si no?

—Tranquilo. — Le dijo notando el nerviosismo del chico. —Al principio es un poco vergonzoso, pero de rato te acostumbras. — Dijo segura de sus palabras.

El castaño alzó la vista y pudo notar la sutil, pero amable, sonrisa de Nozomi y terminó asintiendo.

— _Debo cerciorarme de que es ella._ — Le devolvió la sonrisa.

No tardo mucho para que comenzaran a llegar algunos clientes, principalmente estudiantes.

—Nozomi, mesa 3. — Llamó el de cabellos azules.

El castaño y la mencionada alzaron la vista. —Bien. — Respondió la chica. —Vamos Inoue. — Llamó al castaño y comenzó a dar marcha hacia la mesa 3.

—E-esto… — La chica se detuvo al escuchar la voz del chico, motivo por el cual volteó a verlo. — ¿P-podrías llamarme por mi nombre? — Él no estaba para nada acostumbrado a ser llamado por su apellido, de hecho cada que le llamaban por el, sentía que había una distancia abismal entre él y la otra persona, y esa sensación no era nada agradable y menos en el trabajo.

La chica lo medito un momento. —Está bien… Shu-n-ya. — Sonrió y continúo su camino, esta vez seguida del castaño.

Ok, alguien tenía el trasero en llamas.

— ¿ _Qué demonios fue eso de "Shu-n-ya"?  
¿Por qué tocinos le llamo así?  
¿No podía llamarle "Inoue" y ya?  
¿De verdad tenía que sucumbir a la patética petición del castaño?  
¡Ah, Nozomi, ¿a qué demonios juegas?! _— Por más que deseara gritar no podía por las siguientes razones.

1.- Estaban en el trabajo.  
2.- No era nada de Nozomi, solo eran amigos.  
3.- Era ¡SU! Culpa, por jugarle al gran varón.

Saliendo con una bandeja de cupcakes, Miyuki veía divertida las mini rabietas de Mako, no podía evitar ensanchar su sonrisa. —No hubieses perdido tanto territorio si te hubieses comportado. — Le dijo en un susurro, mientras colocaba los cupcackes en la barra, para después acomodarlos en el mostrador.

Bien, si Mako ya tenía el trasero en llamas, con el comentario de Miyuki, definitivamente tendrían que llamar a los bomberos, porque se le estaba incinerando el alma.

En la mesa 3 estaba un grupo de chicas, provenientes de la preparatoria "Kaizen".

—Oh, Zombie. — Dijo una de ellas.

Ante aquello a Nozomi le dio un ligero tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda.

— _¿Zombie?_ — El castaño desconocía por qué la chica de cabellos ocres, se había referido así a su Senpai.

—Tsubaki. — Dijo la pelinegra en un murmullo, apenas audible.

— _La hermana de Nozomi._ — Pensó el castaño.

— ¿La conoces Tsubaki? — Preguntó una de sus amigas.

—Ella es mi hermana mayor. — Dijo alegre, sabía en donde trabajaba Nozomi, pero no creyó que la chica se presentase después de lo asustada que había llegado la noche anterior.

—Ah, mucho gusto, soy Megumi Sendo. — Dijo una de las amigas de Tsubaki, a las otras dos si las conocía.

—Hola Nozomi. — Saludaron las demás, a lo que ella también contesto con una amable sonrisa.

—Bien, presta mucha atención Shu…

— ¿Es tu novio? — Dijo Kanon, con toda la intensión de molestar al par de meseros.

Y logró su objetivo, sin deberla ni temerla ambos se pusieron rojos. Las chicas al notar eso se echaron a reír.

— _Respira hondo Nozomi._ — Contó hasta tres, para poder seguir con la explicación. —Cuando se trate de chicas, incluyendo a cotorras como estas…

— ¡Oye! — Dijeron las 4 preparatorianas al unísono.

¡Bingo!

El juego de "incomoda al prójimo" es multijugador, así que no se iba a quedar atrás.

—Tendrás que poner tu brazo izquierdo al frente. — Dijo mostrándole como debía hacerlo. — Ahora tienes que presentarte y preguntarles lo que desean. — Bien siendo honesta ella tampoco la hacía muy bien como Senpai, pero trataba de ser lo más clara posible. — Te muestro. — Dijo notando que el chico no había captado del todo. — "Muy buenas tardes señoritas, ¿qué es lo que desean beber?" — Dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia las cotorras.

— _Pues hasta eso, hace bien su trabajo._ — Pensó Megumi, sorprendida al ver que a pesar de que la estuviesen haciendo sonrojar, ella lograra hablar con total claridad.

—Ah… — Hizo una pausa la pelinegra, para después darse en la frente con la palma de su mano derecha. — _Olvide presentarlo._ — Pensó avergonzada.

El castaño notó la reacción de la chica, entendió perfectamente el motivo, una gota le resbalo por la nuca, mientras optó por soltar una leve risa. Bien quizás él era el primero al que ella tenía que explicarle todo sobre el servicio, así que bueno, un desliz lo tiene cualquiera.

—Perdón. — Dijo ella bajando el rostro. —Olvide presentarlo. — Confesó rascándose la mejilla izquierda mientras sacaba un poco la lengua.

Era una imagen un poco tierna y a la vez le daba un aire muy torpe, bueno debido a su pequeño desliz, sí que quedaba como una tonta, pero al final de cuentas es de humanos errar.

—Bien. — Respiró hondo. — Él es Shunya Inoue, acaba de integrarse hoy al equipo de trabajo. — Dijo señalando al joven que ya hacía a su lado.

Este por su parte se sonrojo a más no poder e hizo una reverencia hacia las chicas.

—Es un placer, esto… me esforzare al máximo. — Habló penoso, volviendo a hacer una reverencia.

Nozomi le hizo señas para que el chico aplicase lo explicado anteriormente, y estuvo a punto de poner en práctica lo aprendido… o al menos lo que creyó haber aprendido de no ser porque…

— ¿Y a qué hora vas al pan, biscocho?

¡Lo hizo!

¡La muy cabrona lo hizo!

Y Nozomi creía ciegamente que Kanon era la más aventada, era la primera vez que Mirai mostraba su verdadera naturaleza delante de ella, estaba segura de que Tsubaki, Kanon y Megumi, ya le conocían el gusto por el desmadre.

Bueno que si eran amigas de su hermanita no era porque fuesen un pancito de Dios, eso hay que aclararlo.

El castaño sólo atino a balbucear un "¿Eh?", mientras el sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas segundos atrás ahora se había intensificado.

De acuerdo, esto le estaba superando a niveles colosales, jamás en su vida le habían aventado los perros… al menos no de esa manera.

En la barra Miyuki disfrutaba del espectáculo, del lado izquierdo un par de tomatitos, y del lado derecho un candidato a la "Antorcha Humana".

—Solo me faltaban las palomitas y podría decir que tengo una tarde de película. — Dijo burlona.

¿Hace cuánto que no se divertía de esa manera?, bueno con Nozomi y Mako se divertía y mucho, pero le daba la sensación de que esta vez la diversión iba muchísimo más allá de lo que antes vivió.

—Ejem… — Carraspeó la Nozomi, llamando la atención de los presentes. —El acoso está prohibido. — Tal regla no existía, además ¿por qué excederse y llamarle acoso?, no le llegaba a tanto, ¿o sí?

Ok, Tsubaki creyó que eso era raro de su hermana, pero por otro lado, el chico era nuevo, lo natural es evitar que se sintiese incómodo.

—Entonces si son novios. — Repusó Kanon.

—Shunya acaba de entrar. — Se defendió Nozomi.

—Y ya lo hiciste tu novio. — Volvió a reponer Kanon.

— ¡Que no!

—Pero vas tras sus huesitos. — Esta vez la que hablo fue su hermana, Tsubaki.

— ¿De dónde sacas eso? — Cuestionó la mayor, luchando a toda costa por no ponerse color tomate en plena temporada.

En cuanto al chico, bueno… él ya parecía tren, prácticamente le salía humo por las orejas, las palabras de Kanon le había llevado a otra dimensión "El novio de Nozomi", bueno la idea no sonaba mal del todo, solo que sentía que una relación que se daba así sin mas no era una relación autentica, era más para pasar el tiempo, hubo un tiempo en el que su idea de una relación era que esta tenía que ser algo serio, bueno serio tanto como se pudiera, pero lo insuficiente como para que no se agobiara ni él ni ella.

Aunque tomando en cuenta sus anteriores experiencias, no era como que tuviese una buena imagen de ellas —las relaciones—, y si tenía que ser honesto —más para sí mismo— le había agarrado un ligero —mal— gusto a las relaciones pasajeras.

Bueno Inoue era muy consciente de que las relaciones pasajeras —ni siquiera eran relaciones pasajeras, solo era cosa de una noche, y si el plato se repetía bueno, que por lo general, no solía repetir— eran algo que más que un beneficio le traería complicaciones, tanto morales como físicas.

Aunque eso si no se encamaba con cualquiera, al menos eso sí que se lo tomaba más enserio. Y tampoco se metía en una relación si sabía que la chica de verdad estaba enamorada de él, eso era jugar sucio con los sentimientos y era algo que odiaba con cada célula de su ser.

— _Momento… ¿Por qué me está cruzando eso por la cabeza?_ — Pensó extrañado de sí mismo. Se abofeteo mentalmente. — _No pierdas la cabeza en cosas tan triviales._

—No saben atender a los clientes o ¿qué?

¡Ding! ¡Dong!

El caballero pelos de pitufo había aparecido, aunque no se sabía con certeza si era para salvar la tarde o por el contrario crear un caos, su aura era amable incluso pasiva hacia las chicas, incluyendo a Nozomi, sin embargo era asesina y arisca para Inoue.

Al final de cuentas fue Mako quien las atendió, pues no desaprovechaban ni una oportunidad para molestar al par de meseros, por su parte Miyuki estaba llevando tés a las mesas, bien su trabajo era como cocinera principalmente, y la verdad es que se desenvolvía bien en el ámbito, después de todo recibía —demasiadas— clases de Soichiro.

La tarde se fue como agua y la noche comenzó a apoderarse de la capital. Y eso no le agradaba del todo a la Nozomi.

— ¿Zo? — Le llamó su amiga, al notarla distante.

La mencionada apenas y pudo escucharla, de hecho escucho algo, pero no sabía si había sido su amiga u otra cosa.

—Zo, ¿qué pasa? — Volvió a hablar Miyuki.

— ¿Saeki? — Esta vez quien le llamó fue su Kohai y logró sacarla de su trance.

Miró a los dos que le habían hablado. — ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó desairada.

—Eso es lo que yo quiero saber. — Reprochó su amiga. —Desde hace rato has estado con la mirada calvada al frente, no respondes cuando te hablamos, bueno a excepción de Shunya… — Hizó una pausa y una pequeña y marihuana idea le cruzó por la mente.

— ¿Qué ocurre Saeki? — Preguntó preocupado, al ver que la chica seguía —hasta cierto punto— en la luna. —Note que tu hermana estaba algo preocupada por ti. — No quería ser entrometido, pero tampoco quería quedarse con la duda.

—Ah, no es nada.

Exploto la bomba.

— ¡Como que no es nada, todo el santo día te la pasaste más distraída de lo normal, y cada que estabas libre te quedabas parada cual cajera del Oxxo en un día lluvioso, no salgas con "no es nada"! — Bien, Miyuki tenía la mecha corta, sobre todo cuando veía que alguien estaba mal y quería hacerse el fuerte y más si ese "alguien" era Nozomi, la conocía bien, lo suficiente como para saber que la otra mentía.

Ahora, convertidos en tiernos chibis estaban la pelinegra y el castaño, ambos temblando.

—V-vale. — Se rindió, muy rápido para el gusto de Miyuki, pero diera el agua a donde diera, ella terminaría sacándole toda la sopa, así que ¿por qué perder el tiempo?

Aun no sabía si era lo mejor, después de todo, no quería meterle cuentos de terror al nuevo. Pero comenzó con su relato, todo tal cual había ocurrido, sin añadirle y sin quitarle, estaba a punto de decirles lo de la amenaza pero…

—Otra palabra y mueres.

Escuchó un murmullo que la hizo voltear de golpe hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó su amiga.

El castaño sólo miró hacia donde ella mantenía su mirada.

— _¿Qué está ocurriendo?_ — Preguntó internamente, él no veía nada, pero estaba seguro de que ahí había algo.

—No, nada… — El escalofrió de aquella noche, y el de la mañana, volvieron a invadirle.

—Juguemos. — Volvió a escuchar aquella voz.

—Ya no le buques. — Esta vez fue el murmullo que había escuchado antes, el que le decía que corriera. —Entre más le busques, más se pegara a ti.

Ok, podía darse cuenta de que solo ella podía escuchar esas voces, quizás estaba empezando a enloquecer, si, debía ser eso.

Las luces del lugar se apagaron sin previo aviso.

— ¡Ay madre! — Soltó Miyuki, después de todo si le había dado algo de miedo lo poco que había contado su amiga.

—Debo irme. — Soltó apresurada, con todo y luces apagadas, salió corriendo del lugar, ni siquiera se dio a la tarea de avisarle al señor Kobayashi, sentía que si se quedaba un segundo más algo malo ocurriría.

— ¡Espera, no lo hagas! — Llamó desesperado Inoue, era como si toda su timidez la hubiese mandando de paseo.

Sin embargo no fue capaz de detenerla, las luces se encendieron de nuevo y para su sorpresa no había nadie afuera, Miyuki se alteró demasiado, ella sabía que Nozomi no era buena en deportes y no había tardado tanto la luz como para que la chica lograse perderse en las calles.

— ¡Ah! — Se escuchó un estruendoso grito.

— ¡Nozomi! — Gritaron al unísono los tres que ya hacían en el restaurante.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Apareció el dueño del lugar.

— ¡Nozomi! — Fue lo único que dijo la pelinaranja, no pudo decir nada más, era como si algo le hubiese robado la voz, ni ella se lo explicaba pero un miedo indomable se apodero de ella.

Del local salieron corriendo los dos más jóvenes, el señor Kobayashi no dudo en llamar a la policía, parecía que el miedo se había vuelto colectivo.

~0~

Corría de manera bestial, podía sentir nuevamente aquella sensación de pesadez en las piernas, la misma que la noche anterior.

—Te dije que no dijeras nada. — Sabía que no debía voltear, pero no pudo evitar el impulso de hacerlo.

No había nadie, chocó contra algo y cayó al suelo.

Algo, no sabía que era pero definitivamente era muchísimo más grande que ella.

—No tendrás a mi presa. — Tan pronto como se terminaron de pronunciar esas palabras aquella cosa con la que había chocado emitió un potente rugido, que volvió el ambiente lo suficientemente denso como para hacer que el oxígeno le faltase, trató de ponerse en pie, pero le resultó imposible, era como si el suelo tuviese un pegamento lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pudiese mover ni un solo musculo.

— ¿Por qué nunca obedeces?

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

 **Se acabó el primer capítulo!**

 **Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido o similitud con cualquier personaje es pura coincidencia.**

 **El elenco de tenimyu y toumyu no tiene nada que ver con los nombres o apellidos de algunos personajes.**

 **X'D**

 **La preparatoria "Kaizen" no existe (hasta donde yo investigue XD)**

 **Los chicos ya aparecerán, pero por el momento quiero darles protagónico a los mortales.**

 **Al principio quería hacerlo yaoi, pero ahora quiero darle más un toque Shonen-ai y darle uno que otro toque heterosexual sin llegar al sexo, si esta en rango T es porque, bueno no se siento que es el rango más adecuado XD**

 **Cabe aclarar que esta historia se actualizara cada que pueda, así que espero que hubiesen disfrutado cada párrafo.**

 **Si detectan un horror ortográfico, porfa me avisan.**


	2. El Mensajero

**~El Mensajero~**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que aquella cosa -evidentemente más alta que ella- emitiera ese potente rugido, y si tenía que ser franca le daba miedo abrir los ojos y enterarse de lo que ocurría. Aunque tampoco era como que tuviera muchas fuerzas como para hacerlo.

En el pasillo tratando de tranquilizar a un iracundo peliazul, se encontraba Miyuki, quien a la vez veía un joven de cabellos castaños que observaba a través del vidrio a su compañera de trabajo que yacía inconsciente.

— ¡Eres un completo estúpido! — Gritó Mako, mirando con rabia a Inōe quien estaba parado desde hacía un buen rato sin decir nada.

— ¡Ya basta! — Llamó la chica poniéndose entre ambos chicos. — ¿Quieres que nos saquen de aquí? — Reprendió a Mako, después de todo estaban en un hospital, no podían hacer escándalo alguno, no si querían seguir ahí y saber del estado de Nozomi.

Llegando con ellos un chico ligeramente más alto que Mako y con el cabello negro. —Continuará inconsciente, aunque no sabemos por cuánto tiempo. — Su voz denotaba un claro y fallido intento de serenidad.

— _Ryo._ — Miyuki lo miró con pena, realmente era malo tener que llegar al hospital y tener que atender a su hermana él mismo.

Ryo sabía que eso podía llegar a pasar, pero rezaba todos los días para que ni sus hermanas, amigos o algún conocido, tuviese que ser atendido por él, por mucha preparación y por mucha costumbre que se le hiciera ver a gente herida o con crisis nerviosa, sabía que no podía estar en santa paz si se trataba de alguien a quien veía todos los días o que ha visto durante toda su vida.

—Lo siento.

Ryo volteó hacia el poseedor de aquellas palabras, las primeras palabras del castaño -en los últimos dos días-, justamente eran las que menos quería escuchar. Se le notaba preocupado, como si la culpa fuese suya en su totalidad, cosa que no era, él no tenía la culpa.

— ¿Disculpa? — Sonó dudoso el mayor.

—Él es Shunya Inōe, es compañero nuestro. — Dijo Miyuki, en un intento de hacer que Ryo e Inōe, quitasen ese semblante, medio muerto.

Ryo lo observó detenidamente, podía notar lo mal que estaba el chico. Lentamente se acercó y puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Inoue. —Está estable. — Shunya apartó la mirada del vidrio para atender al mayor.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó dudoso.

Ryo sonrió tenuemente. —Dudo que estés en paz viéndola desde aquí, así que... como ella está estable, puedes pasar a verla.

— ¡¿En serio?! — Cuestionó Mako.

Ryo asintió, Mako caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación dispuesto a ver a Nozomi, sin embargo fue detenido.

— ¡Miyuki, ¿qué demonios crees que haces?! — Reprochó mirando a la chica.

—Tú ya has estado sacando tu frustración a insultos y yo la he sacado regañandote, Shunya por el contrario se ha quedado callado todo el tiempo, es justo que sea él quien pase a verla, inclusive Ryo quien tiene más derecho a estar con ella ha decidido dejarle entrar. — Miyuki era chica con carácter y muy racional, a diferencia de Mako.

—No me pongas una capa. — Dijo Ryo. —Ya le vi antes de que ustedes llegaran, bueno... — Guardó silencio y regreso la mirada al castaño, quien para sorpresa de los otros dos ya había entrado a la habitación.

— _Es rápido._ — Pensó la pelinaranja.

 **~0~**

— _¿En dónde estoy?_ — Abrió los ojos con dificultad. —Un techo... de madera. — Dijo en un suave susurro.

Fue ahí cuando una oleada de imágenes azotó su cabeza. Primero la voz que le decía que corriera, luego el ente maquiavélico que le había tomado de las piernas, los niños jugando, el mismo ente o mejor dicho la presencia de ese ente acosándola en el trabajo, aquella cosa enorme con la que chocó y luego...

— ¿Por qué nunca obedeces?

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?! — Gritó sentándose de inmediato, pero no había nadie, aparentemente, fue en ese preciso momento que notó la habitación. — Yo... Yo recuerdo haber visitó a mi hermano, estaba en el hospital, estoy segura. — Murmulló asustada.

Se levantó del futón y caminó hacia la puerta, con gran sigilo la recorrió, rezando para que esta no emitiese ruido, y efectivamente la puerta parecía ser su aliada y le permitió salir sin ser "detectada", a unos cuantos pasos estaban las escaleras bajó por ellas con sumo cuidado.

Había un gran pasillo, no se veía nada más que los tablones del piso, caminó hasta topar con otra puerta corrediza, la abrió y notó un gran patio teñido de verde a causa del pasto que yacía ahí. Salió hacia ese patio, aún temerosa.

—Tú no entiendes. — Escuchó una voz atrás de ella y volteó inmediatamente, para su horror no había nadie. —Regresa a la habitación, aún estás débil.

Tenía miedo, miedo de escuchar esa voz y no ver a nadie, aunque no sabía si era mejor así o saber qué forma tenía aquello que le hablaba.

— _Saeki._

— ¿Shunya? — Llamó mirando al cielo, a diferencia de la otra voz, la del castaño parecía provenir de ahí.

—Vez, te están llamando, ve a la habitación. — Otra vez esa voz, dejó de cuestionar y se encaminó de nuevo a la habitación, por el momento parecía lo mejor.

 **~0~**

—Saeki, sé que dijeron que estarás así por más tiempo, pero me gustaría que abrieras los ojos, aunque fuese por un momento. — Tomó la mano de la chica y la apretó suavemente. No recibía respuesta alguna por parte de ella, seguía inconsciente después de todo.

 **~0~**

— _Insisto, ¿en dónde estoy?_ — Entró a la habitación y la observó con detenimiento, notó una ventana y se dirigió a ella, suavemente la abrió y obtuvo una vista panorámica y envidiable, aquel lugar parecía ser una hacienda o algo por el estilo.

— _Saeki, despierta._

— _Shunya._

— ¡Una vez más!

Escuchó un grito, dirigió su mirada hacia el patio que había visto, en el vio lo que parecía ser la silueta de...

— ¿Gatos? — Mininos, no cabía duda, aquellas sombras regordetes eran felinos, y claramente se escuchaba un ronroneo, así que debían ser gatos. — _Cuando bajé a ver no había nada. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?_ — Regresó nuevamente al patio, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien y saber en dónde estaba, aunque una parte de ella temía de lo que podía encontrarse. Pero nada, ni rastro había de los gatos, suponiendo que fuesen gatos. Una luz cegadora la tomó por sorpresa. Lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose de nuevo con un techo. —Blanco. — Murmuró.

— ¡Nozomi! — Gritó feliz.

—Tsubaki. — Llamó a la chica de cabellos ocre que estaba frente a ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Esta salió corriendo de la habitación. — ¡Nozomi, despertó! — Gritó apenas puso un pie fuera de la habitación. En frente de la habitación estaban los compañeros de trabajo de la bella durmiente, quienes sonrieron al escuchar que la chica había recobrado la conciencia. — ¡Iré por un doctor! — Dijo corriendo en busca de doctor, una enfermera o de Ryo, alguien que fuese a revisar a su hermana, principalmente para cerciorarse de que todo estuviese en orden.

En la habitación mirando con sumo detenimiento todo a su alrededor estaba Nozomi. — _Es el hospital._ — Pensó deteniendo su mirada en alguien.

—Perdona mi atrevimiento, pero quería asegurarme de que de verdad estuvieras despierta. — Sonrió amablemente al verla.

—Shunya. — Le llamó, mientras algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que se levántese, y de gusto lo hubiese hecho de no ser por la enorme debilidad que sentía. —Perdona que no corra a abrazarte. — Dijo sin pensarlo, al terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras un rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

¿Por qué quería abrazarlo?

Curiosamente el chico frente a ella, también se ruborizó, quizás él también deseaba abrazarla, para ambos de cierta forma había pasado mucho tiempo, como si hubiese pasado un año o un siglo, quien sabe, el punto era que parecía que no se hubiesen visto en mucho tiempo.

—Esto… yo… — No sabía cómo componer lo que había dicho, ahora deseaba que la tierra se la tragara.

Inōe se acercó hasta poder sentarse en la cama. —No te preocupes. — Dijo sin desaparecer aquella amable sonrisa de su rostro. —A mí también me alegra verte. — Confesó. — _Siendo honesto a todos les dará gusto._

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? — Preguntó la chica, cosa que hizo que el castaño cambiara bruscamente de expresión.

—Tres días. — Contestó.

Y nuevamente otra oleada de imágenes le azotaba. Aquella hacienda, la silueta de los gatos, pero había una que le intrigaba más, y era aquella justo después de oír el rugido y a alguien que le decía que nunca obedecía, era un animal, estaba segura de haber visto unas patitas, aunque no lograba recordar con claridad.

—Shunya. — Llamó un poco alterada, el mencionado por su parte le dio a entender que la escuchaba. — ¿A dónde fue?

Él la miró extrañado. — ¿Quién? — Mostró su duda.

—La cosa gigante que me tiró. — Dijo ella moviendo las manos de arriba abajo, parecía que el cansancio había desaparecido.

—No te alteres. — Dijo un hombre con bata blanca, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Inōe se levantó inmediatamente, sabía que no debía estar ahí, no sin autorización de un médico y menos con una paciente que había permanecido 3 días inconsciente.

—No se altere por favor, no es bueno para su salud, puede recaer en una crisis nerviosa. — Explicó aquel hombre.

— _¿Crisis nerviosa?_ — Hizo un claro gesto de incomprensión hacia el médico. —Yo no he tenido ninguna crisis nerviosa. — Dijo segura de sus palabras.

Aquel comentario puso a ambos varones en la habitación sorprendidos.

—Saeki… — Habló con un poco de miedo el más joven de los dos, lo que menos quería era que su compañera se alterase. — ¿No recuerdas nada? — Pedía a Dios que aquella pregunta no alterara a la chica, pero muy por el contrario…

— ¡Claro que recuerdo las cosas! — Soltó de golpe. —Les platiqué del ente que me seguía y aquella noche le volví a oír, fue por eso que salí corriendo de la cafetería. — Explicó lo que ella creía que sería obvio para el castaño.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó temeroso.

— _Esto no puede estar pasando._ — Pensó frustrada, ¿de verdad nada de eso había pasado?, no, ¡De ninguna manera!

Aquello era cierto, ella lo sabía perfectamente, ¿entonces porque nadie lo recordaba? — ¡Las luces se apagaron de repente y salí corriendo de la cafetería! — Gritó el pasado acontecimiento.

—Saeki… — Temía por la chica, se le notaba totalmente alterada. —Terminaste tu turno y te retiraste. — Dijo el chico. —Después se escuchó un grito tuyo, Higarashi y yo corrimos y bueno… — Se detuvo, no sabía si era buena idea decirlo o no, en el estado en el que estaba Nozomi, quizás decir que estaba siendo atacada por un acosador o posible ladrón -para todo caso le estaban molestando-, no fuese lo mejor.

Ella, con la respiración agitada luchaba por comprender qué estaba pasando, ¿Cómo era que nadie recordase la creepy historia?

 **~0~**

La curiosidad mató al gato, eso decía aquel viejo y reconocido dicho. —Pero yo no soy un gato. — Susurró un joven de cabello azul, quien hartó de que Inōe se tomase libertades -como entrar y salir de la habitación de Nozomi- se decidió a entrar, después de todo ya había entrado el médico y aquél renacuajo ya debía haber salido de ahí, apenas logró asomarse notó lo alterada que estaba la chica y entró sin titubear, cerrando de un portazo.

Corrió hacia la chica y como si el culpable de toda la desgracia fuese el chaparro. — ¡Imbécil de mierda!, ¡¿Qué le dijiste?! — Gritó y demandó una explicación, todo en esas simples frases.

—Sólo le dije que terminó su turno y se salió de la cafetería. — Explicó el pequeño, poniéndose nervioso. Mako volteó a ver a la chica.

—Mako, eso no es verdad, choqué con algo enorme que rugió. — Dijo tratando de ocultar su alteración.

—Nozomi... todo lo que dijo el renacuajo es verdad. — Ahora veía que el castaño de verdad no había hecho nada malo.

 **~En La Cafetería Sunset~**

Manteniendo el lugar activo y pidiéndoles tranquilidad a algunos clientes -mismos que se enteraron del siniestro de Nozomi y preguntaban por su estado, incluso algunos rezaban por su pronta recuperación-, estaba una pelinaranja, quien iba de un lado para otro. Regresó al mostrador y soltó un leve suspiro.

—Miyuki. — La llamó una chica.

— ¿Ah?, Temi. — Dijo atendiendo al llamado de una pelivioleta. — ¿Qué pasa? — Dijo llegando a su lado.

—Han pedido un cupcake special. — Dijo poniendo una notita sobre el mostrador.

—Enseguida. — Dijo la otra.

 **~En El Hospital~**

Ahora ya más tranquila, Nozomi trataba de entender lo que ocurría, no quería que le pusieran un sedante, por lo que optó por ser ella misma quien se calmase, además ahora tenía nuevas dudas, primero ¿qué era esa cosa con la que chocó?, ¿quién le regañaba?, ¿qué lugar era ese?, ¿era un sueño?, ¿era real?

—La cafetería. —Preguntó a los chicos que estaban con ella. —Si ustedes están aquí, ¿quién está con Miyuki y el señor Kobayashi? — Preguntó mirando a ambos.

—Kamikita ha tomado el rol de mesera. — Dijo Inōe.

— ¿Terumi? — Preguntó incrédula.

—Así es, ella misma se ofreció. — Explicó Mako.

Nozomi bajo la mirada, Terumi no era una chica muy sociable, tampoco era mala, simplemente era el tipo de persona que no se enteraba de nada, prácticamente estaba en su mundo.

 **~En La Cafetería Sunset~**

—Buen trabajo. —Dijo el dueño de la cafetería.

Ya habían cerrado y ahora acomodaban y limpiaban el lugar.

—Señor Kobayashi. — Habló Terumi. — ¿Cómo puede decir eso?, Saeki sigue hospitalizada. — Dijo en un suave tono de molestia.

No le molestaba la ausencia de Nozomi, tampoco era que se alegrará, lo que le molestaba era la aparente actitud vale madre de su jefe.

—Lo sé, pero no podemos dar una impresión de desaire, además la señorita Saeki regresará con nosotros. — Dijo el hombre.

Terumi estaba a punto de decir algo, sin embargo fue detenida por Miyuki. —Tsubaki marcó hace rato. — Terumi hizo una leve mueca, pues ella no se había enterado de dicha llamada. —Dijo que Zo ha despertado. — Dijo contenta, ante aquello Terumi suavizó la expresión.

Terminaron de recoger y fueron a cambiarse, Miyuki se daría una vuelta por el hospital, primero para ver a Nozomi y en segundo para regañar a ese par.

 **~En El Hospital~**

En la ventana de la habitación de Nozomi había una ardilla, misma que observaba de manera atenta todo lo que pasaba dentro de esta.

—Eso fue lo que pasó. — Dijo terminando su explicación.

—Mako... — No estaba muy segura, sabía que si volvía a decir su versión de las cosas le creerían loca, y si quería respuestas debía de saber quién o qué les había montado esa película. — ¿Detuvieron al sujeto? — Preguntó basándose en la versión de sus compañeros.

—Este estúpido no fue capaz de retenerlo. — Dijo reprochándole al castaño, mismo que no hizo otra cosa más que volverse pequeño ante la iracunda mirada de Mako.

Aunque quisiese defenderse del mayor, sabía que este tenía razón.

—B-bueno. — Habló el chico que ahora parecía un chibi a comparación de los otros dos. —E-es cierto que no pude detenerlo, pero… no volverá a molestarte Saeki. — Dijo seguro de sus palabras.

Nozomi no estaba del todo segura, después de todo ella sabía que las cosas no eran como los chicos le decían, sin embargo los veía muy convencidos de aquello por lo que debía indagar más sobre aquel suceso, aunque le daba pavor saber que pudiese descubrir. —Ok. — Dijo sonriendo, sin embargo un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, cuidadosamente comenzó a buscar algo que le dijese el origen de aquella sensación y para su sorpresa vio que en la ventana de su habitación había un pequeño roedor que tenía la mirada clavada en ella. —Ardilla.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo Mako y miró hacia donde la chica veía, pero él no veía otra cosa que no fuese el tenue reflejo de ellos. —Nozomi, ahí no hay nada.

—Te equivocas. — Mako volteó a ver a Inōe quien al igual que Nozomi, mantenía la mirada clavada a la ventana.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Dijo alzando una ceja.

—De verdad había una ardilla ahí. — Dijo tratando de no sonar incómodo por la presencia del roedor.

—Shunya, ¿le viste? — Preguntó la chica ligeramente alterada, no le molestaba el roedor en sí, pero si la forma en la que la miraba, porque la estaba mirando, muy detenidamente.

—Sí. — Dijo sin apartar la vista del vidrio.

—Es sólo una ardilla Nozomi. — Reclamó Mako por el ligero pero inmaduro -según él- comportamiento de la chica.

—Aunque sea una ardilla, es raro que esté aquí. — Habló seria.

—Sigo sin ver porque te alteras. — Confesó el peliazul.

—No hay ardillas en la ciudad, o al menos no por esta zona. — Dijo Inōe manteniendo aún la vista en el vidrio. —Si estuviésemos cerca de un parque se entendería por los árboles, pero en esta zona hay demasiados edificios, las ardillas no son criaturas a las que les gusten los lugares tan ruidosos. — Hasta él había notado la mala vibra del roedor.

—Bueno si lo pones así… si es raro, pero no es para tanto. — Dijo restándole importancia a la situación.

Por su parte los otros dos solo optaron por dejar el tema por la paz.

— _Aun así._ — Pensó el castaño.

En la recepción del hospital llegaba una pelivioleta. —Disculpe. — Llamó a una de las enfermeras. — ¿Cuál es la habitación de la señorita Nozomi Saeki? — En cuanto terminó de solicitar aquella información la enfermera comenzó a buscar en el sistema. Mientras la información le era facilitada miraba alrededor. — _Es raro, creí que Miyuki estaría aquí._

—La señorita Saeki está en la habitación 15 en el primer piso. — Respondió la enfermera, recibiendo como respuesta un "Sí, gracias".

Sin más que hacer se dirigió a la habitación de su compañera. Soltó un suspiro y clavó su vista al display del elevador, no demoró mucho en llegar al primer piso, salió del elevador y comenzó a mirar los números de las puertas.

No tardó mucho para dar con la habitación 15 y no por el número, sino porque a través de la ventana de esta se veía a una chica sentada en una cama acompañada por dos jóvenes uno alto de cabellos azules y otro de la misma estatura que su compañera. —Ya, creo que tiene demasiadas visitas. — Dijo en un suave susurro.

Su idea ahora era esperar a que alguno de los chicos saliese, pero aquello se vio frustrado por una mano que tocó su hombro.

—Me dijeron que Zo está bien, así que podemos entrar nosotras también. — Se trataba de Miyuki.

—Creí que ya estarías aquí, Miyuki. — Habló volteando a manera de quedar frente a frente con la chica.

—Ah, bueno fui a comprar este ramo para Zo. — Dijo sonriendo y mostrando el pequeño pero precioso ramo de narcisos y crisantemos, mismos que estaban acomodados de forma que parecía un oso.

La chica de cabellos violetas observó aquel ramo y regreso la vista hacia la habitación. —Anda vamos. — Habló Miyuki tomándola de la mano y entrando a la habitación.

— ¡Hola! ¡Hola! — Dijo de forma cantarina la chica del ramo, ganándose la atención absoluta de los otros tres.

—Kazahara. — Dijo Inōe al verla.

—Hasta parece que te molesta mi presencia. — Dijo fingiendo estar ofendida.

—No, no es eso. — Dijo el chico tratando de evitar que su compañera se ofendiera.

— _Eres tan inocente._ — Pensó enternecida Miyuki.

—Terumi. — Dijo la pelinegra, quien parecía ser la única que se había percatado de la presencia de la mencionada.

—Ah. — La mencionada dio un pequeño salto, socializar no se le daba muy bien, era natural que se pusiese nerviosa, de hecho ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales se mantenía en la caja, ahí no tenía que tratar directamente con los clientes, pero eso ya es harina de otro costal. —Hola Saeki. — Habló acercándose a la pelinegra.

—Hola. — Saludo la mencionada, logrando que Terumi relajará un poco la expresión.

—Am, sé que te gustan los peluches así que te traje esto. — Dijo dándole un pequeño peluche de Eevee. —No sé si Pokémon te guste pero… — Quedó muda al ver que los ojos de la chica brillaban de una forma bestialmente inusual.

— ¿Sa-Saeki? — Le habló Inōe al notar el comportamiento de la chica. — ¿Estás bien? — Volvió a tratar de llamar la atención de la chica sin lograrlo.

— _Le ha dado en su mero mole._ — Pensó Mako entrecerrando los ojos, sabía que Nozomi adoraba a Eevee, le gustaba Pokémon -y era información de dominio público que no sabía mucho, al menos no más de lo que podía adquirir por los juegos y el manga- por lo tanto un peluche de Eevee era el mejor obsequio.

— ¿Saeki? — Esta vez fue la Terumi quien le llamó.

—Tranquilos. — Pidió la Miyuki. —Ella AMA a Eevee, ahora mismo está en su Pokémundo. — Dijo la chica mirando a su amiga.

— ¿Qué? — Soltaron al unísono Terumi e Inōe.

Mientras que los otros dos sonreían complacidos, pero más Mako. — _Quizás con Eevee, Nozomi deje de "inventarse" historias raras._

— ¡Gracias! — Dijo tomando el Eevee y restregándolo con su mejilla.

A los cuatro les resbaló una gotita.

— _¿Ella siempre ha sido así?_ — Pensó Inōe.

El tiempo pasó y Miyuki se había encargado de poner al tanto a Nozomi de todo lo ocurrido en la cafetería, estaba tan entretenida explicándole que olvidó reñir a los otros dos.

 **~En La Casa De La Familia Saeki~**

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó la menor.

— ¿Qué? — Respondió Ryo.

—No te hagas el tonto, ¿qué pasa con Zombie? — Preguntó ansiosa. —Ya despertó eso significa que está bien, el doctor Tozaki no me dijo nada y tuve que regresar rápido a casa por un trabajo de la escuela. — Dijo, anticipándose a la pregunta que le haría su hermano -esa del por qué no se esperó hasta que el doctor pudiese hablar con ella-.

Ryo observó con detenimiento a su hermana, si tenía que ser honesto entendía la posición de Tsubaki e inclusive apostaba lo que fuera a que si los papeles estuvieran invertidos él también estaría igual que ella.

—La revisaron y está bien, sólo fue una fuerte crisis nerviosa, mañana temprano la darán de alta y podrá regresar a casa aunque es probable que le manden algunos días de reposo. — Explicó mirando la mesa.

— ¿Días de reposo? — Repitió dudosa. —Pero pasó tres días inconsciente, ¿me vas a decir que necesita más descanso?

Ante aquello Ryo soltó una pequeña risa nasal.

—No le veo la gracia. — Reprochó la castaña.

—Es cierto que Zombie estaba inconsciente, pero eso no significa que su actividad cerebral fuese la de una persona que está descansando, inclusive sin estar activa físicamente, su cerebro estaba trabajando por lo tanto está mentalmente agotada. —Dijo tratando de que Tsubaki entendiese todo.

— ¿Siguió activa? — Susurró.

Ryo asintió con la cabeza dejando así a su hermana en una laguna mental, ella había entendido, la mayor parte de lo que dijo, pero aun así no entendía eso de actividad cerebral. Decidió dejar el tema, no porque no le interesara sino porque mañana su hermana regresaría y lo que menos quería era estar con cara de preocupación, sabía que Nozomi se incomodaría por ello.

 **~0~**

—No he notado nada inusual, sólo una carnada.

—No debe tardar en aparecer.

 **~0~**

Al día siguiente, Nozomi seguía tratando de explicarse el cambio drástico de las historias, y por más que trataba no encontraba ninguna anormalidad -aparte de la diferencia de lo ocurrido y lo que le contaban los muchachos- y por más que recordaba o trataba de hacerlo no le venían imágenes más allá de las siluetas felinas y el rugido.

—Terminare con dolor de cabeza. — Susurró fastidiada. —Además… — Seguía intranquila por el roedor de la tarde anterior. —Quizás Mako tiene razón y no es nada de lo que deba preocuparme.

 **~0~**

—Debes hablar ya.

—Espera, aún es pronto.

—Esta vez lograste interferir, pero no lo lograras a la otra.

—Lo sé, procuraré hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

—Recuerda que nosotros también estamos involucrados~nyu.

—Sí.

 **~Viernes 7:00 a.m~**

—Bien señorita Saeki, puede ir a casa. — Dijo el médico Tozaki, entrando a la habitación de la chica.

—Bien. — Dijo su hermano. —A partir de ahora debes estar más tranquila, nada de estrés. — Dijo sonriéndole.

—Claro… _Por lo visto a Ryo también le montaron esa película._ — Le seguía sabiendo mal que todos creyesen en la historia del acosador, pero no podía hacer nada, ahora sólo podía seguirles la corriente y esperar encontrar algunas pistas, después de todo, por instrucciones médicas tenía que estar 2 semanas en reposo.

—Vamos a casa. — Dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

—Ryo, puedo hacerlo yo sola. — Dijo riendo ante el comportamiento de su hermano.

—Lo sé, pero prefiero no correr riesgos. — Soltó divertido.

Iban saliendo de la puerta del hospital cuando vio a una hermosa mujer de cabellera larga hasta la cadera, misma que estaba parada en la acera del frente. Aquella mujer no apartaba la vista de ella.

— _Entonces… tú eres Nozomi Saeki._ — Tenía la vista clavada en su totalidad en la chica de cabellos negros. — _No sé si no le gusta la moda o solo es porque acaba de salir del hospital._ — Pensó al ver la sencilla vestimenta de la chica, la cual consistía en un pans gris y una blusa con pequeñas flores bordadas.

— ¡Shizuka! — Alguien captó la atención de aquella mujer.

—Shunya. — Dijo ella al ver quien le llamaba.

— ¡No te me desaparezcas así! — Reclamó el pequeño -de estatura-.

—Perdona. — Dijo sonriéndole.

— _¿Qué hace Shunya con esa mujer?_ — Pensó Nozomi.

—Bien vámonos. — Habló su hermano. — ¿Nozomi?

— ¿Eh? — Balbuceó sin entender o siquiera recordar que le estaba diciendo su hermano.

—Que nos vamos a casa. — Repitió este alzando una ceja.

—Ah, sí. — Respondió, regresando suavemente la mirada a la cera del frente y para su suerte observaba como aquella mujer se marchaba con su compañero.

Siguió con la mirada hacia donde iba el otro par notando como aquella mujer tomaba del brazo al chico que era más bajo que ella mientras ambos se sonreían dulcemente.

Nozomi subió al taxi que Ryo había pedido y emprendieron el viaje hacia su casa, se sentía incómoda, no por el hecho de que nadie le creyese, que en si eso también le sacaba de lugar, sino que después de ver aquella chica y la forma en la que se trataba con el castaño le había generado una especie de ansiedad.

Quizás no tenía nada que ver con el chico, quizás sólo era que aún seguía inconforme con lo que los demás decían, pero para todo caso, no quería pensar más en ello, quería descansar de toda esa locura.

 **~0~**

— ¡Bien! — Llamó una voz femenina. — ¡Todo está listo! — Dijo contenta.

 **~Viernes 12:00 p.m~**

Caminaba un animalito por una de las calles de la ciudad, para ser medio día el lugar estaba muy callado, cosa que era un poco inusual, pero tampoco podía pedir que hubiese mucha gente, no después del incidente que había ocurrido hace unos días.

Aunque eso no era lo que le interesaba en esos momentos. —Debe estar por aquí~nyu. — Dijo en un suave susurro, no quería que las pocas personas que estaban ahí la escuchasen o lo que sea que estuviese buscando, definitivamente era importante, o al menos así parecía. —Debe estar por aquí~nyu. — Dijo continuando su búsqueda.

— ¿Ya lo hallaste? — Se escuchó una voz femenina.

Misma que obligó al animalito a voltear, para encontrarse con una mujer de ojos púrpura-rojizos y cabello tan negro como el mismo universo, o quizás aún más oscuro, le era difícil saberlo, sólo sabía que ese color le daba un aura siniestra a la chica. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, no sabía quién era esa mujer, ni si le había escuchado, pero por lo que había dicho, parecía que sí.

— ¿Qué pasa pequeña? — Preguntó en un tono ligeramente amenazante. — ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? — Volvió a usar aquel tono.

Cosa que le erizó el pelaje al animalito. — _No sé quién sea, pero definitivamente no es alguien normal, ni mucho menos bueno_ ~ _nyu._ — Comenzó a retroceder aún más, definitivamente debía alejarse de esa mujer.

—No huyas pequeña. — Dijo mientras una sonrisa de lo más tétrica se posaba en su rostro y alzaba levemente su mano, misma en la que portaba lo que parecía ser una espada de tamaño medio.

— ¡Una Wakizashi~nyu! — Dijo sorprendida al ver el tipo de espada.

—Veo que sabes de espadas… — Dijo mientras desenfundaba el arma. —Eso significa que el Saniwa está cerca, o mejor dicho… Aquellas palabras pusieron en alerta al animal. — ¡Que ya le encontraron y piensan despertarle! — Gritó lanzándose a la pequeña, esta con gran habilidad -y una ligera torpeza- esquivó el ataque. — ¡No te dejaré ir! — Gritó de manera amenazante. —Lo que estás buscando es su amuleto de protección celestial. — Dijo segura, cosa que le puso los nervios de punta al animalito.

— _Entonces… ella sabe quién es Saniwa… de ser así… ¡Estamos en problemas~nyu!_ — Pensó asustada.

Mientras aquella mujer volteaba a verla. —Pequeña, fue muy estúpido de tu parte, perder el amuleto de tu Amo. Nuevamente se lanzó a la pequeña. —Parece ser que Inari ya no entrena bien a sus mensajeros. — Dijo lamiendo el pequeño hilo de sangre. —Antes los zorros estaban mejor entrenados, pobre de tu Amo, tiene a una inútil como ayudante. — Dijo de manera cruel mientras soltaba una malvada risa. —Bueno te ahorraré la vergüenza de ser un Kitsune Zenko inútil. — Dijo lanzándose de nuevo hacia la pequeña.

— ¡Protección! — Dijo la pequeña, creando un campo que repelió el ataque de aquella mujer y la mandó contra la pared.

— ¡Maldita! — Gritó la chica, poniéndose de pie y sacando de tras de ella otra espada.

— _Una Tanto_ ~ _nyu._ — Miró atentamente la espada. — _Esa empuñadura…_ ¡Gokotai~nyu! — Grito alarmada, rápidamente corrió hacia la mujer y se abalanzó sobre ella para poder arrebatarle la Tantō, sin lograrlo, al menos no del todo, ya que apresó con su pequeña mandíbula la mano de aquella mujer, haciendo que esta agitará el brazo para deshacerse de su agarre -y lo logró, solo que también terminó perdiendo la Tantō- cosa que le puso de pésimo humor.

— ¡Bastarda! — Gritó con voz de ultratumba, cosa que aterró a la zorrito y la obligó a ocultarse bajo un contenedor de basura.

¿Cómo demonios era que la gente no se asomaba con tanto escándalo?

—Debo de encontrar a Gokotai y el amuleto de Saniwa~nyu. — Susurró, lo último que quería en ese momento era que aquella desquiciada le encontrase. — _Me duele~nyu._ — Miró a su colita misma que tenía una ligera cortada. — _Debo entrenar más~nyu._ — Bajó sus orejitas al escuchar un gran estruendo.

Aquella loca estaba tirando todo a su paso para poder dar con la zorrito y también con la Tantō. Estaba decidida a irse, sin embargo un ligero aroma a mango, sandía y otras frutas que en ese momento no recordaba, comenzaron a guiarla por debajo de aquel contenedor.

— _Ese aroma… es de Saniwa~nyu._ — Se acercó más a la pared y ahí, encontró lo que parecía ser una pequeña placa aunque no estaba segura de que material era, parecía metal, sin embargo, no parecía ser uno conocido por el hombre. —Esta cosa desprende el aroma de Saniwa~nyu. — Lo miró con sumo detenimiento y a su vez olfateó aquel objeto con el fin de asegurarse de que esa placa fuese el origen del aroma. —Este debe ser el amuleto celestial. — Dijo tomando aquella placa y ocultándola entre el pelaje de su cabeza. —Ahora debo encontrar a Gokotai e irme~nyu. — Dijo segura de sí misma y comenzó a avanzar, mirando atentamente el lugar.

La Tantō debía estar cerca, en algún lugar, y debía encontrarle antes que esa mujer, o de lo contrario nada bueno pasaría, aquella Wakizashi era más una acumulación de espíritus malignos menores, pero Gokotai no, a saber lo que esa mujer haría con él.

Harta de no poder ver demasiado, se aseguró de no estar en el campo de visión de la mujer y salió de su escondite.

— ¡Geek!

Escuchó un chirrido que la obligó a voltear a sus espaldas. Lo que vio, le aterrorizó al punto de no ser capaz de moverse.

— ¡Ya era hora de que vinieran, estúpidos! — Dijo la chica de ojos púrpura-rojizos. — ¡Definitivamente son unos ineptos! — Dijo mirando a las Tantō.

—T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tantō del ejército… — Susurró la zorrito comenzando a temblar, le superaban en número, de manera abrumadora, sin contar que la chica hablaba con las Tantō y que encima, el miedo le había paralizado.

—Hasta aquí. — Dijo aquella mujer de manera amenazante.

Comenzó a acercarse a la zorrito levantando la Wakizashi y dejándola en ángulo recto, con la punta de la espada hacia abajo.

— ¡En efecto! — Se escuchó otra voz.

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! — Fue lo único que la mujer alcanzó a decir antes de recibir un fuerte golpe del lado izquierdo.

— ¡Miki! — Llamó a la zorrito que ya hacía inmóvil. Rápidamente corrió hacia los contenedores de basura, dio un salto que le permitió golpear a unos cuantos enemigos. — ¡Miki reacciona! — Llamó nuevamente a la otra.

Esta aduras penas comenzó a despabilar. —Ma-ría,… — Dijo en un tenue murmullo.

Frente a ella otra Kitsune, ligeramente más grande que ella, -aunque aún poseía el tamaño de un zorro normal- misma que tenía el pelaje de tono durazno.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le preguntó la mencionada. — ¿Tan asustada estas que ya no agregas el "~nyu" en tus oraciones? — Dijo burlona, no era que quisiera burlarse de ella, sólo quería que la pequeña sacase un poquito de su carácter, al menos lo suficiente como para recuperar el movimiento.

—Otro maldito mensajero. — Dijo cabreada la chica que segundos atrás había sido derribada por María, y por lo visto odiaba demasiado a los Kitsune. —Y encima tenías que ser tú… ¡María! — Gritó, sin embargo el nombre lo había dicho con total y determinante odio.

—Hermana, ¿le conoces? — Preguntó Miki.

— ¿Hermana? — Repitió la chica, con suma duda. Antes sólo atacaba, ahora veía detenidamente a la zorrito que antes había atacado, tenía el pelaje de un tono similar al de María sólo que un poco más claro y parecía irse degradando hasta obtener un tono grisáceo claro. Soltó una risa nasal y encima sonrió de manera siniestra. —No pierden el tiempo, ¿eh?

Aquellas palabras confundieron aún más a Miki, quien apenas atinó a acercarse más a su hermana mayor.

—Miki. — Le llamo María. —Gokotai está justo a 60 cm detrás de ella. — Le dijo en un murmullo que para su suerte sólo la pequeña Miki pudo oír.

Justo en esa dirección, había otro contenedor, justamente había sido el primero que la sádica había arrojado, sin embargo y debido a la basura que había caído por al impacto la Tanto había quedado cubierta por pedazos de periódico.

—Yo me encargo de ellos, tú ve por Gokotai y cuida que no te vean. — Dijo viendo de reojo a las Tantō del ejército y regresando la mirada hacia la mujer que ahora estaba de pie.

—Si ella, puede comunicarse con esas Tantō, ¿significa que ella trabaja con la Armada? — Preguntó Miki, quien por lo visto aún seguía asustada, pues a pesar de no haber tartamudeado aun no usaba su característico "~nyu", cosa que ya estaba empezando a preocupar a María, pues Miki a pesar de ser pequeña nunca había mostrado tanto miedo.

—Mírala atentamente. — Le pidió a la menor, esta hizo caso a lo que le solicitó su hermana.

Y su miedo se acrecentó un poco más, ya se había percatado que aquella mujer no era un ser humano común y corriente, no si podía haberla escuchado y más importante el habérsele acercado sin que ella la hubiese podido presentir.

Pero eso era una cosa y otra era ver que aquella mujer ahora poseía una cola de zorro igual de oscura que su cabello, en su cabeza unas orejas de zorro, cuyo pelaje iba volviéndose púrpura y terminado en un color rojo, dándole un aura de lo más macabra -como si sus acciones y forma de hablar no hubiesen sido suficientes-, Miki abrió sus ojos tanto como sus párpados se lo permitieron.

Esa mujer… ¡era una Kitsune!

— ¡Tú, tú también eres sierva del Dios Inari! — Le gritó la pequeña, a lo que la chica sonrió de forma tétrica. — ¿Por qué estas con el ejército? — Preguntó poniéndose sólo a unos cuantos pasitos delante de su hermana.

—No es de tu incumbencia. — Soltó sin más y volvió a correr hacia ella.

—Lo siento, pero no dejare que le hagas más daño. — Gritó María poniéndose en frente de Miki, las Tantō tampoco perdieron el tiempo y se abalanzaron sobre el par de zorritos, sin embargo apenas lograron estar un metro de distancia algo en el pelaje de Miki brillo y desprendió un aura lo suficientemente fuerte como para desintegrar a las Tantō y lo insuficiente como para sólo lograr que la Kitsune renegada recibiese una pequeña descarga eléctrica. — ¡Rápido, Miki! — Gritó, y acto seguido la mencionada corrió hacia la pequeña pila de papeles para sacar a la Tantō.

— ¡No se saldrán con la suya! — Gritó la renegada levantándose.

— ¡María, ven! — Gritó la pequeña.

— ¡Mi... — Estaba a punto de reclamarle a su hermana el que no se apresurara, sin embargo vio que los papeles se movían como si hubiese una corriente de aire debajo de ellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió, sin embargo el paso le fue cortado por la otra, quien le tomó de una de sus patitas traseras.

—No te dejaré ir… tú vendrás conmigo. — Dijo y del suelo, salió una enorme mano esquelética, que estaba rodeada de un aura púrpura, dicha mano atrapó a ambas féminas.

— ¡María! — Gritó Miki corriendo hacia su hermana.

— ¡Detente! — Le gritó esta. — ¡Tu deber es ir con Saniwa, y ponerle al tanto de todo! — Dijo para terminar siendo tragada por el suelo.

— ¡María! — Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos la nena, llegando al punto en el que apenas hacía unas milésimas de segundos había estado su hermana. — ¡María! ¡María! — Gritaba entre llanto, ya poco le importaba quien la escuchara, con intentos fallidos, Miki golpeaba con sus patitas delanteras, pero nada pasaba.

— ¡Geek!

Nuevamente el mismo chirrido que habían emitido las anteriores Tantōs, alzó la mirada y nuevamente una parvada de estas, corrió hacia la pila de papeles y las Tantō le siguieron, sin embargo chocaron contra el pavimento, pues la zorrito había desaparecido y junto con ella la Tantō que aquella mujer llevaba consigo.

En lo que parecía ser una enorme -por no decir colosal- hacienda, un pequeño portal se abrió sobre el tejado de lo que parecían ser un corral de caballos, de dicho portal salió Miki, quien llevaba en el hocico a Gokotai.

— ¡Miki! — Le llamó aliviado otro zorrito que ya de sobra estaba decir que también era un mensajero. —Me tenías preocu… — Calló al ver lágrimas en los ojitos de Miki.

— ¡Konnosuke, rápido, debes hablar con ella! — Dijo entre sollozos.

El mencionado parpadeó varias veces antes de poder articular palabra alguna. — ¿Qué ocurrió? — Preguntó a duras penas.

—Se la llevaron… — Dijo rompiendo en llanto.

— ¡¿A quién?! — Preguntó el otro sin entender bien lo que ocurría.

— ¡Se llevaron a María! — Dijo dejando de una vez por todas que su llanto se volviese el sonido que predominara en aquel lugar.

Apenas terminó de oír esas palabras Konnosuke abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo una terrible opresión en su corazón y unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo, él debía de darle la fuerza a Miki en ese momento.

—Les traeré, a Saniwa y a María, te lo prometo. — Dijo acercándose a la menor y dejando que esta se acurrucara bien en él, para poder seguir soltando el llanto.

La guerra estaba comenzando, y aunque a Konnosuke le hubiese gustado más tener más tiempo para preparar el surgimiento de Saniwa, no podía darse el lujo de dejar a María a merced de la Armada.

Lo que lamentablemente él no supo -porque Miki, no podía contarlo, debido al dolor de saber a su hermana en peligro- es que uno de los esbirros del ejército es alguien que posee la misma información espiritual que ellos y que quizás podía saber aún más.

* * *

 **Se acabó!**

 **Esto cuenta como participación de los Token Danshi?**

 **Lo digo por las visiones de Nozomi.**

 **Lo confieso, quiero un peluche de Eevee.**

 **Bueno, no soy muy buena con eso de la narración de los combates, pero me esmere, en esta mi primera vez.**

 **Pobre Miki, no pudo ayudar a María.**

 **¿De dónde conocerá María a aquella mujer?**

 **¿Quién pitos era la renegada?**

 **Ya apareció Konnosuke!**

 **Ahora si se viene lo shido!**

 **Si detectan un horror ortográfico porfa avisen.**

 **Espero sus reviews.**


	3. Gatos Y Rosas

**~Gatos Y Rosas~**

 **~Jueves 12:00 a.m Prácticamente Viernes 0:00 a.m~**

Lo natural en esa situación sería la oscuridad, pero no era el caso, la habitación estaba iluminada por un foco de led -cuidemos el planeta-, sin embargo aquel foco no podía cambiar la situación que se estaba viviendo ahí adentro, y aunque lo desease, los berridos de una mujer lo hacían prácticamente imposible, de hecho ni siquiera un ser humano podría cambiar el hecho de que en aquella habitación estuviese un par haciendo y deshaciendo la cama.

Si algún curioso observa por la ventana del edificio de enfrente podría notar unas piernas elevadas y una persona entre ellas que claramente no iba a detenerse en poco tiempo y que por lo visto tampoco tendría delicadeza alguna.

—Si… no te hubieras puesto condón, se sentiría mejor. — Dijo la chica entre jadeos, mientras se mordía los labios en un intento de no gritar -como ya había hecho anteriormente-.

El chico que seguía embistiendo no dijo nada, de hecho en todo el momento no había dicho nada, si él apenas y lograba emitir sonido alguno, ya era suficiente señal de vida.

 **~Viernes 9:00 a.m~**

Nozomi y Ryo iban rumbo a casa, el chico no quitaba la mirada de su hermana, desde que habían salido del hospital le había notado rara, pero la chica no le daba más respuestas aparte de "No es nada", "Sólo estoy cansada", Ryo se había rendido y había optado por esperar a que la chica le dijese lo que le ocurría. Nozomi por su parte estaba completamente ida. Se sentía un poco incómoda con la presencia de aquella mujer.

— _Le llamo Shizuka, eso quiere decir que Shunya le conoce…_ — Soltó un leve suspiro. — ¿Quién será?

— ¿Quién será, quién? — Le preguntó su hermano, Nozomi se tensó un poco y viró hacia su hermano.

— ¿Eh? — Dijo parpadeando.

—Dijiste "¿Quién será?" — Le recordó lo que ella había dicho.

—Ah, no, nada, tonterías mías. — Dijo soltando una leve risa, Ryo sólo entrecerró los ojos. Y nuevamente se dio por vencido.

 **~0~**

— ¡Bien, entonces está decidido! — Dijo la chica de cabellos naranjas mientras daba la vuelta y juntaba sus manos con un aire de total felicidad.

 **~0~**

Ryo llegó con su hermana a casa, y como si Nozomi no pudiese moverse por sí sola, él la cargo.

— ¡Ry-Ryo! — Gritó ella al verse en brazos de su hermano y sobre todo al notar que sus vecinos los veían. — ¡Puedo caminar por mí misma! — Era como si no dijese nada, Ryo simple y sencillamente la ignoró y continúo con la chica en brazos hasta llegar a la puerta de su hogar. Antes de que él pudiese hacer ruido alguno la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Bienvenidos! — Dijo contenta la menor de los Saeki.

—Tsubaki, por favor págale al taxista. — Le pidió amablemente a su hermana, esta asintió y se dirigió hasta el hombre que había salido del vehículo con la idea de ayudar al chico, pero como era de esperar finalmente sólo se quedó observando al hermano sobre protector de la chica.

 **~0~**

—Entonces ella está bien. — Afirmó una voz femenina.

—Aja. — Soltó la pequeña desganada.

—Miki… — Pensó en las palabras que usaría, después de todo estaba el asunto de María, no podía pedirle a la pequeña que sonriera como si nada, y si tenía que ser honesta ella tampoco podía hacerlo. —Le traeremos de vuelta, te lo prometo. — Dijo colocando su patita en el hombro de la pequeña a modo de darle ánimo.

 **~0~**

—Entonces…. — Preguntó un poco dudoso.

La chica de cabellos naranjas rodó los ojos por enésima vez. —Iremos a los pies del monte Fuji. — Dijo ella, como si su acompañante fuese menso. —Justamente en la posada "Aogahara". — Su tono no cambiaba en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Estás loca! — Chilló el otro, cosa que hizo que a la chica se le hinchara una venita en la frente. —Prácticamente esa posada se sitúa ligeramente adentrada al bosque Aokigahara. — Expusó lo obvio. — ¡¿Pretendes que nos violen los fantasmas?! — Gritó alterado y lleno de miedo.

Miyuki rodó nuevamente los ojos. — ¡Vamos Sōichirō! — Dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura. —Hace años que no se ha sabido de un fantasma, además ya no es el "Bosque del suicidio" como antes. — Dijo lo que era obvio. El chico por su parte negaba con la cabeza. —No seas chillón. — Repuso ella. —Es un buen lugar, después del incidente que Nozomi ha vivido estar alejada de la ciudad es buena idea. — Dijo sentándose a lado de su novio.

—No te discuto eso, Miyuki. — Dijo el chico recuperando un poco la calma. —Pero… hay más lugares, ¿por qué ir justamente al que antes la gente iba a acabar con su vida? — Dijo haciendo puchero.

La chica rió ante el gesto de su pareja. —Al ser un lugar poco concurrido el aire se mantiene más limpio y hay más paz. — Dijo en un tono casi convencedor.

 **~Sábado 8:00 a.m~**

Un nuevo día saludaba a todos los habitantes de Japón, algunos bien descansados otros no tanto, unos felices, otros no tanto, y en un…

¿Cuarto de hotel?

Nuevamente el par que el día anterior follaba… Esperen un segundo… dejen ajusto el telescopio… Es el mismo chico, pero… es una tipa diferente, ¡vaya!, se nota que el morrillo se tira lo primero que ve…

 **~8:05 a.m~**

— ¡Vale madre! — Dijo una chica fastidiada. —Debe estar aquí. — Pensó entrando a una calle en la que se situaba una cafetería. —Pero que mier… — La cafetería estaba cerrada y por dentro un letrero estaba.

"La cafetería estará cerrada por dos semanas, disculpe las molestias"

La chica abrió la boca lo más que pudo. — ¡Debe ser una puta broma! — Masculló, saco su celular y marcó un número.

— _¿Diga?_ — Se escuchó del teléfono.

— ¡¿En dónde está ese carbón?! — Preguntó molesta.

— _¡¿Kotori?!_ — Se escuchó una voz sorprendida.

— ¡¿Dónde está ese cabrón?! — Repitió la pregunta.

 **~9:00 a.m~**

Echando una plática larga se hallaba un chico de cabellos azules. — ¿Segura? — Preguntó recargándose en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

— _¡Obvio!_ — Le respondió

—Bueno, tenemos tiempo así que yo digo que sí. — Del otro lado de la línea escuchó un gritillo lleno de alegría. —Tranquila. — Dijo el chico.

 **~9:25 a.m~**

Llegando a Shibuya, más precisamente la zona de hoteles, iba una chica de cabellos violeta neón a la altura de sus hombros soltando una que otra blasfemia en contra de alguien en específico.

—En cuanto le ponga las manos encima a ese cabrón, le haré sufrir. — Alzó la mirada a lo que era una calle repleta -naturalmente- de hoteles. —Me dijo que estaría aquí, pero no me dijo en cual. — Frunció el ceño. —Iré preguntando uno por uno.

Era temprano como para que hubiese mucha gente en los hoteles, y más para andar follando, pero ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que buscarlo y partirle su mandarina en gajos*.

 **~9:45 a.m Casa De La Familia Saeki~**

En la casa de cierta chica de cabellos negros la mañana iba muy, pero muy tranquila. Sus hermanos ya se habían levantado, pero procuraban no hacer mucho ruido para que la chica pudiese descansar.

—Ryo… — La menor de la familia llamó a su hermano, este sólo hizo un leve ruido, dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

—Miyuki, marcó anoche. — Dijo susurrando, su hermano siguió haciendo el desayuno. —Dijo que Zombie debería alejarse un poco de la ciudad. — Ryo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a ver a su hermana.

— ¿Exactamente qué dijo? — Preguntó el chico al ver a su hermana un poco intranquila, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas.

—Dijo que deberían ir a la posada "Aogahara", al estar en un bosque el aire es más limpio, además de poder estar más tranquila. — Ryo se quedó pensativo, era cierto que su hermana necesitaba estar tranquila, pero tanto como para irse a una posada en un bosque, eso ya le parecía exagerado.

— ¿Te preocupa? — Preguntó él, no era como que la idea de tuviese tranquilo, pero también sabía que Nozomi debía de relajarse, su actividad cerebral había sido exageradamente alta, y aquello podía generarle algún problema y ahora que la chica era consciente si se sometía a mucho estrés, podría pasarla muy mal.

Tsubaki no dijo nada, pero era obvio que no estaba del todo tranquila. Ryo suspiró. —Creo que tomaré dos semanas a cuenta de mis vacaciones. — Tsubaki alzó el rostro para mirar a su hermano. Este recargo su barbilla en su mano izquierda. —Si voy con ella estaré más tranquilo. — Dijo con la intención de calmar a su hermanita, esta se puso de pie.

— ¡Yo también voy! — Gritó olvidando completamente que su hermana mayor seguía durmiendo.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! — Reprochó él. — ¡Perderás la beca si faltas dos semanas!

— ¡No lo haré! — Aseguró ella. —Tengo notas altas, además… — Hizo una pauta que obligó a su hermano a alzar una ceja.

— ¿Qué hiciste, Tsubaki? — Preguntó a su hermana.

—Ya hable con los profesores y me han dado permiso. — Dijo de manera tan rápida que el chico sólo atinó a abrir los ojos tanto como sus párpados se lo permitieron.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! — Reprochó poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Pues eso! — Gritó Tsubaki. —En cuanto Miyuki colgó, le llame a mi tutor, le explique todo y me ha autorizado. — Dijo sin más.

A Ryo le dio un tic en el ojo derecho, Tsubaki por su parte le mantuvo la mirada pero llegó un punto en el que evadió la mirada, Ryo soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en la silla.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a la poseedora de aquella voz, se trataba de la mediana de los Saeki. Misma que estaba tallándose un ojo, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. — ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? — Preguntó dejando de tallarse el ojo y parpadeando con esfuerzo, se notaba que estaba más dormida que despierta.

Ryo miró a Tsubaki y finalmente habló. —Estaremos dos semanas lejos de la ciudad. — Dijo sin más, ganado una enorme sonrisa por parte de Tsubaki y una expresión confundida por parte de Nozomi. —Llamaré al trabajo para pedir mis días. — Dijo levantándose de la silla.

—Em… Ryo… — Le llamó su hermana. —El desayuno… — Dijo señalando el sartén, cuyo contenido ya se había vuelto carbón.

— ¡Joder! — Gritó el chico corriendo hacia la estufa.

— ¿Ordeno pizza? — Preguntó Tsubaki.

—Nozomi no puede ingerir harinas. — Dijo el mayor.

—Eso es una mentira. — Dijo Nozomi entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Tsubaki, avísale a Miyuki. — Pidió el mayor.

 **~10:00 a.m Allá… Por Los Hoteles De Shibuya~**

— ¡Suficiente perra, sal de ahí! — Gritó de manera iracunda una chica de cabellos violeta neón, mientras tocaba como loca una puerta.

Detrás de la puerta los dos que habían estado follando como conejos en primavera, se estaban vistiendo tranquilamente, hasta que claro, comenzaron a oír que llamaban a la puerta.

— ¿Quién diablos llama a la puerta? — Preguntó la chica que se estaba atando el cabello.

— ¡Abre grandísima perra!

Ambos se "espantaron" por el lenguaje empleado.

—Esa voz… — Susurró el chico.

Con una sensación entre feliz y dudosa, el chico se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, para así encontrarse con…

— ¿Kotori? — Llamó el chico al ver a una chica de su misma estatura.

— ¿Tu novia? — Preguntó de forma burlona la chica que yacía semidesnuda atrás del chico, misma que con descaro abrazó por tendrás al muchacho.

— ¡No, pendeja! — Contestó sin dejar de usar el mismo tono amenazador y cortante.

 **~0~**

—Hola. — Decía la chica de cabellos naranjas, misma que ya tenía rato hablando por teléfono.

— _Buenos días, habla a la posada "Aogahara", habla con Kokoro Tomizawa, ¿en qué puedo servirle?_ — Le contestó una mujer, de la manera más amable.

—Buenos días. — Contestó Miyuki. —Hablo para reservar unas habitaciones.

— _Oh._ — A Miyuki el oír eso le dio una mala impresión del asunto.

—Disculpe señorita, ¿ocurre algo? — Preguntó la chica.

— _Disculpe, ¿cuántas personas?_ — Preguntó la recepcionista.

—A ver… _Somos, Sōichirō, Mako, Ryo, Nozomi, Tsubaki, Shunya y yo…_ Siete personas. — Respondió.

— _Oh._ — Volvió a oír. — _Lamento, informarle que ya no nos quedan habitaciones._ — A Miyuki se le había venido el mundo encima, su plan "maestro" se había ido al carajo. — _Pero…_ — Aquella simple y sencilla palabra le regresó el alma al cuerpo. — _Tenemos una cabaña con espacio para doce personas._ — Miyuki abrió los ojos, era incluso más perfecto de lo que ella había planeado, si estaban en una cabaña, era claro que todos podrían convivir más, lo cual era idóneo para Mako y Shunya, y también para que Nozomi se sintiese aún más rodeada de personas que la querían.

—Disculpe, señorita. — Habló ganándose un "¿um?", de su interlocutora. —La cabaña… — No sabía cómo preguntarlo, pero parecía que la señorita le había leído el pensamiento.

— _Las habitaciones son para dos personas, por lo tanto son seis habitaciones, dos baños, una sala bastante amplia, cocina y comedor, además…_ — Llegó un punto en el que parecía anuncio de teletienda. — _Está conectado a nuestras aguas termales, sólo deben seguir un pequeño sendero, está un poco alejado de nuestra posada principal, pero no es mucho, sólo son 5 minutos._ — Dijo contenta.

 **~2:00 p.m~**

Ya estaba todo listo, el domingo viajarían hasta los pies del monte Fuji y poder así descansar dos semanas. Miyuki había aprovechado para ir a visitar a Nozomi y claro platicar con ella, claro evitando el tema del accidente de la pelinegra.

 **~En Casa De Una Chica De 28 Años~**

Como fiera seguía la chica de cabellos violeta neón.

—Kotori, por favor cálmate. — Pidió la mujer.

—No me digas que hacer. — Dijo furiosa, sin apartar la mirada del castaño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó este.

Pregunta que ocasionó que se hinchara una venita en la frente de la chica. La mayor del lugar sólo podía sonreír a manera de tratar de mantener un ambiente "tranquilo", cosa que era misión imposible, tomando en cuenta el feroz carácter de Kotori.

—Si tienes tanto tiempo libre, como para andar cogiendo, deberías estar haciendo algo más, ¿no? — Dijo la chica, mirando de forma amenazadora al chico.

— ¡Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tú incumbencia! — Dijo molesto el chico, lo cual hizo que la mayor se sorprendiera.

—Shunya… — Le llamó en un tono suave, logrando que el chico suavizara su expresión y bajara la mirada.

—No es que tuviera tiempo libre… — Dijo Inōe con un tono bajo. —Y tampoco es como que me la hubiese pasado… teniendo sexo todo el tiempo… — El silencio gobernó por un largo momento. —Sólo estaba estresado. — Dijo sin más.

—No, pues que buena forma de reducir el estrés. — Dijo Kotori de forma cantarina, eso sí, sin reducir ni una pizca de molestia en su voz.

— ¡Kotori! — Le reprendió la mayor.

— ¡No, Shizuka! — Llamó Kotori, dirigiendo la mirada a la mayor. — ¡Él no puede simplemente correr de las situaciones en las sabanas de un hotel y con la primera que se las afloje! — Dijo molesta, señalando al castaño, mismo que no parecía querer defenderse.

— ¡Kotori! — Volvió a alzar la voz la mayor.

—Está bien. — Dijo el muchacho. —Ella tiene razón, Shizuka. — Dijo completamente desanimado, mirando a la Shizuka a los ojos, esta lo miró algo preocupada.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar y finalmente el chico se retiró de aquel departamento. Shizuka se dejó caer en el sofá, mientras que Kotori no dijo nada, simplemente viró hacia otro lado, apartando y evitando cualquier contacto visual con la castaña.

Después de un rato, una voz se oyó. —Kotori… — La mencionada no hizo ruido alguno, pero aun así Shizuka sabía que le estaba prestando atención. —Sabes… no es que justifique lo que hace Shunya, incluso él sabe que está mal… pero… — Era información de dominio privado, ellas lo sabían.

—Ya lo sé. — Dijo la menor, su voz había cambiado bruscamente a un tono más pasivo, casi melancólico. —Pero aun así… alguien debe obligarlo a hacerle frente a esos recuerdos… y a la realidad en sí. — Se puso de pie y salió del departamento, dejando sola a la mayor.

— _Lo sé, pero también sé lo mal que se siente… estuve con él en aquel momento y en los demás… y esa mirada en sus ojos… no me agrada._ — Shizuka se encogió de hombros.

 **~9:45 p.m~**

En una casa, corrían un par de niños jugando. —Se van a caer. — Advirtió de forma amorosa su madre, mientras que el padre estaba preparando unos sándwiches en la cocina.

El teléfono sonó y el patriarca de la casa levantó la bocina. — ¿Hola?

— _Am… buenas noches._ — Le dijeron desde la otra línea, a lo que le contestó con un "buenas noches." — _Disculpe la molestia, ¿se encuentra Shunya en casa?, verá, he estado llamando a su celular pero no contesta y tengo entendido que este es el número de su casa._ — Se le escuchaba dudosa.

El hombre sonrió. —En efecto, Shunya está en casa, disculpe, ¿quién le busca? — Preguntó dirigiéndose a la habitación del chico.

— _Miyuki Kazahara, soy su compañera de trabajo._

—Ya veo, enseguida se lo paso. — Su hija entró a la cocina y él tapó la bocina. —Tomoko. — Le llamó a su pequeña, esta se acercó a su padre. —Ve con tu tío y dile que le llaman.

La pequeña asintió y corrió hacia la salida de la cocina, sin embargo se frenó rápidamente y viró hacia su padre. — ¿Y si me pregunta quién le llama? — Preguntó con total dulzura.

—Dile que le llama la señorita Miyuki Kazahara. — La pequeña volvió a asentir y salió corriendo. —Enseguida atiende. — Dijo recibiendo un "si, gracias" por parte de la chica.

En su habitación, Inōe estaba sumergido en oscuridad total, no había dicho nada desde que llegó, de hecho cuando llegó no había nadie en casa, por lo que no tuvo que dar explicación alguna y a pesar de que en el hotel ya se había bañado, decidió volver a darse otra ducha para terminar encerrándose en su alcoba. Y ahí pudo haber estado toda la noche hasta que oyó que tocaron a su puerta.

—Adelante. — Dijo desanimado, poco a poco la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar algo de luz.

—Tío. — Escuchó la voz de su sobrinita. —Está muy oscuro. — Dijo la nena, inmediatamente Inōe prendió la luz, él sabía del miedo que Tomoko le tenía la oscuridad.

—Perdona. — Se disculpó. — ¿Qué pasa Tomoko? — Preguntó acercándose a la pequeña, sabía que ella se ponía triste si veía a alguien triste, por lo que decidió fingir estar bien.

—Te llaman. — Dijo mirando a su tío.

— ¿Quién?

—Papá dijo que era la señorita Miyuki Kazahara. — En cuanto su tío salió de su habitación la pequeña comenzó a caminar hacia la sala. —Por cierto… — Dijo deteniéndose. —Tío, no soy tonta, sé que esta sonrisa es falsa. — Inōe se sobresaltó al oír eso de su sobrina, sin embargo no dijo nada, la niña terminó por marcharse y él por ir a donde estaba su hermano.

En cuanto entró a la cocina su hermano le paso el teléfono, sin decirle o preguntarle algo.

—Gracias. — Le dijo a su hermano. — ¿Kazahara? — Preguntó apenas tuvo el teléfono en su oído.

— _Ah, perdona por llamarte tan tarde._ — Se disculpó.

—No te preocupes. — Dijo el chico. — ¿Ocurrió algo?

— _No, bueno más o menos._ — Dijo ella. — _Llame a la posada y me dijeron que no había habitaciones._

Al oír eso la expresión de Inōe se volvió más aliviada. — _Es malo, pero me alegra oír eso, la verdad… no quiero darle la cara a nadie, al menos no ahora._

— _Pero… ¡Mi suerte es increíble!_ — Dijo la chica, recobrando la atención del chico. — _¡Pues he alquilado una cabaña con espacio para doce personas!_ — Aquello obligó al chico a desencajar la mandíbula.

— ¡Qué suerte! — Dijo más como una condena.

— _¡¿Verdad que si?!_ — Miyuki por su parte ni atención había prestado al tono que el chico había empleado.

—Sí. — Dijo el chico.

— _Bueno mañana nos vemos._ — Dijo la chica para después colgar.

El chico soltó un suspiro y se recargo en la alacena, de verdad no quería ver a nadie, pero bueno, tampoco podía cancelarle a la chica a la mera hora. — ¿Ah?, dijo que alquiló la cabaña… — Dijo mirando a la nada. — ¿Qué no habíamos quedado en que entre ella, Mako y yo pagaríamos? — Ladeó la cabeza tratando de entender qué narices había pasado.

 **~Domingo 9:00 a.m~**

Los chicos iban llegando a la cafetería, pues ese había sido su punto de reunión, para irse de vacaciones por dos semanas.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los hermanos Saeki, la mediana de ellos se acercó a las puertas de la cafetería para ver el letrero.

"La cafetería estará cerrada por dos semanas, disculpe las molestias"

— _El… señor Kobayashi aprovechó las dos semanas para hacer remodelaciones…_ — Una gota resbaló por su nuca, daba la impresión de que su jefe era medio oportunista.

 **~0~**

— ¡Oh, Shunya! — Escuchó que alguien le llamó, por lo que miró atrás de él para encontrarse con la chica que le había llamado la noche anterior. La chica se acercó y pudo notar que el chico no estaba solo. —Buenos días. — Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia, misma que fue contestada por las acompañantes del castaño.

—Perdona. — Dijo Inōe. —Se han pegado. — Dijo mirando a sus acompañantes, de las cuales una sonrió y la otra sólo miró hacia otro lado, como ignorando el comentario.

—Ah. — Miyuki no entendió mucho la actitud de una de las chicas, sin embargo lo dejo pasar. —No te preocupes, después de todo es para doce personas. — Dijo sonriendo.

El chico suavizó un poco la expresión.

—Miyuki~ — Se oyó una voz que claramente pedía piedad.

Inōe ladeó un poco la cabeza para notar que a unos cuantos pasos estaba un chico de altura ligeramente mayor a la de él, pero más bajo que Mako, además de ello su cabello era mediano y de color gris ligeramente plateado, sus ojos llamaron demasiado la atención de Inōe, pues Sōichirō poseía ojos color vino, su piel era canela, sin lugar a duda era un imán de chicas, pero por lo visto el chico sólo posaba sus ojos en el demonio de ojos jade.

—Emm… — El castaño no sabía qué decir exactamente.

Miyuki miró a su compañero y después viró hacia su espalda para ver a su novio que seguía en la actitud más infantil y miedosa del mundo. —Ah, él es Sōichirō, mi bodoque. — Dijo en un tono meloso.

El mencionado se detuvo quedando a tres pasos de Miyuki, la miró entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo un leve puchero, para después suspirar resignado, a Inōe aquella acción le hizo creer que Sōichirō estaba participando en lo del descanso más por obligación que por gusto, sin embargo no dijo nada.

—Soy Sōichirō Hōsen, es un placer. — Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

 **~9:10 a.m Cafetería Sunset~**

Iba llegando un chico de cabellos azules al lugar. — ¡Hola! — Saludo de buena manera a los tres presentes, estos le devolvieron el saludo. —Creí que Miyuki ya estaría aquí. — Dijo mirando a los alrededores.

—Yo también. — Dijo Ryo. —Incluso creí que estaría aquí ese chico. — Dijo de forma despreocupada ganándose la mirada de los otros tres.

— ¿Ese chico? — Preguntó en susurro Nozomi.

— ¿Te refieres a Inōe? — Preguntó Tsubaki, a lo que su hermano asintió y claro a Mako le molesto.

El enano habría encontrado a Nozomi, inclusive le había ayudado, y encima se había atrevido a entrar a la habitación de la chica y era eso lo que le puso en alerta, era un hecho, Inōe era un estorbo, un enemigo potencial… O quizás sus celos ya estaban cruzando el límite, pero el renacuajo no le agradaba y punto.

 **~0~**

El grupo estaba finalmente reunido, pero hubo algo que hizo que cuatro personitas se sacaran de lugar, pues había llegado la pelinaranja, el peli gris-platinado, el castaño y dos personitas más, mismas que nadie había visto, bueno a una de ellas sí, pero sólo Nozomi la había visto.

Se trataba de la misma mujer que había estado enfrente del hospital el viernes que había sido dada de alta, la misma hermosa mujer de cabellos largos del mismo tono que los de Inōe, y al igual que aquel día, ella está sujetada del brazo del castaño.

Era extraño pero desde el viernes que había salido del hospital y había visto a esa mujer, se le había quedado una sensación de inquietud, y después esa sensación se transformó a un pequeño dolor mezclado con molestia, algo… que hasta donde la pelinegra recordaba jamás había experimentado antes... o de hecho sí. Viró hacia otro lado como tratando de alejar cualquier idea de su mente, debía preocuparse más por lo de aquella noche que por Shizuka.

Inōe dirigió su mirada a Nozomi, desde que la conoció sólo la había visto con cuatro ropas distintas, la primera era una falda negra larga hasta los tobillos con una blusa verde holgada y unos zapatos abiertos, la segunda era el uniforme de maid, con la falda ligeramente más larga que la de las demás chicas, medias blancas y zapatos negros de tacón pequeño, la tercera era la bata color palo de rosa que usó mientras estuvo en el hospital y el cuarto, era un simple pans gris y una blusa rosa con pequeños detalles bordados, y en ningún momento había prestado demasiada atención al físico de la chica, sin embargo ahora podía notar aún más el cuerpo de la chica, pues llevaba unos leggings color mezclilla y un blusón gris. Aunque Inōe lo quisiese, no podía evitar ver con detenimiento a la chica, no era delgada, pero tampoco era muy robusta, estaba llenita a proporción y eso se notaba en su cadera que no era muy ancha, pero tampoco muy pequeña, eso lo notaba al ver las piernas de la chica, las cuales eran muchísimo más llenitas que las de otras chicas.

— ¿Qué? — Oyó un susurro proveniente de su lado izquierdo, lo cual le obligó a dirigir su mirada a dicha dirección. — ¿Estás viendo si cabes perfectamente entre sus piernas? — Inōe sólo frunció un poco el ceño, pero regresó la mirada a su compañera.

— _Sólo la voy a ignorar…_ — Notó que Nozomi no le había dirigido la mirada, por lo que creyó que a lo mejor la chica aún se sentía mal, después de todo cuando despertó se había alterado un poco. — ¿Saeki?

Nozomi se tensó al oír su apellido, bueno no era por eso, era más bien por quien la había llamado. Sin voltear hizo un leve ruido, para dar a entender que le había escuchado, porque no podía fingir no haber oído nada, era obvio, tomando en cuenta que no había mucho ruido por el área.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó el chico, deshaciéndose del agarre de Shizuka y acercándose a la chica.

Nozomi dio un paso hacia atrás, dejando una distancia mayor a la que naturalmente tendría con una persona, cosa que ella misma notó. —Esto… bien, gracias. — Dijo evadiendo cualquier contacto visual con el chico y de paso con cualquier otra persona.

—Ya veo. — Dijo un poco desanimado, si bien era cierto que el chico aún estaba desanimado por lo ocurrido el día anterior jamás creyó que su compañera actuara así con él. — _Es como si me tuviera una especie de…_

— ¡Asco! — Aquel comentario hizo que el castaño se sintiera aun peor, los demás presentes no entendían porque había dicho eso la chica. —Y no es para menos. — Volvió a hablar con un tono que emanaba deseos de hacer sentir mal a alguien. —Yo tampoco estaría a gusto, cerca de alguien a quien las sábanas y el sexo desenfrenado le cautivan. — Inōe no pudo evitar que su desánimo se hiciera completamente notorio.

Kotori miraba las reacciones del castaño, aunque sólo podía verle de espaldas, aun así notó que el joven bajó los hombros una clara señal de desánimo total, sin embargo la que veía toda la desdicha en el rostro del chico era Nozomi, pues ella estaba enfrente de él, y aunque hubiese querido no ver al chico, el oír las palabras de la pelivioleta la obligaron a mirar a Inōe, sus ojos estaban… opacos, como si la vida se le hubiese ido por completo.

Miyuki frunció el ceño. — _¡Me importa un sorbete no saber mucho de Shunya! ¡No voy a dejar que le hable de esa manera, sea cierto o no!..._ O-.

— ¡Te equivocas! — Dijo la pelinegra, logrando captar la atención de todos. — ¡No sé exactamente en qué te basas para decir eso! — Dijo dando unos cuantos pasos adelante. Inōe alzó en rostro y viró ligeramente hacia su derecha, sólo eran unos centímetros pero ahora estaba atrás de la chica.

Kotori abrió más los ojos, desde que ella tenía uso de razón, nadie había tenido los ovarios -o huevos, si quieren una expresión más conocida- de contestarle. — _¿Qué cree que hace?_ — Frunció el ceño.

—Pero… ¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a alguien, sin importar que! — Aunque ella quisiese defender más al chico, no sabía exactamente como, apenas y se conocían, pero tampoco iba a dejar que la otra le insultara o al menos le hiciese poner cara de arrepentimiento total.

—Tiene sexo, por "estrés". — Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

— ¿Y? — Esta vez el que habló fue el chico de cabellos azules.

Miyuki se les unió. —Mako folla sin motivo alguno y no por ello Nozomi le ha hecho el feo. — Aquel comentario hizo reír a Tsubaki, claro que la chica moderó su risa, Mako por su parte fulminó a Miyuki con la mirada.

Sōichirō sonrió. — _La unión hace la fuerza, y esos tres son bestialmente fuertes._

— _Yo sólo me estaba haciendo el héroe con Nozomi, y esta desgraciada acaba de joder mi plan._ — Internamente, maldecía a la chica.

— _Shushu tiene buenos compañeros, no hace mucho le conocieron y ya le están defendiendo._ — Shizuka sonrió al ver aquel lindo gesto de los otros tres.

— _Es ella… no hay duda._ — Mirando la escena desde la azotea estaba un zorrito de pelaje totalmente blanco y marcas en el rostro de color vino y ojos plata. El animal se fue del lugar.

—Pues…

— ¡Ya basta Kotori! — Demandó Shizuka. La mencionada sólo soltó aire de mala gana.

—Parece ser que tu hermana te adora, renacuajo, — Dijo Mako mirando al castaño que hasta ese momento había mantenido la vista fija en la pelinegra.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es su hermana? — Preguntó Sōichirō, cosa que hizo que a todos se les resbalara una gotita por la nuca.

—It's really? — Preguntó Mako, mirando al chico de cabellos grises y acercándose a Inōe. —La "damita" se le parece demasiado. — Dijo dándole la vuelta al castaño.

— _Bueno, no es lo mismo suponerlo que saberlo a ciencia cierta._ — Pensó Nozomi.

Dicha idea le hizo sentir estúpida, Mako tenía razón se aprecian demasiado, eran como dos gotas de agua, básicamente mellizos.

— ¡Genial! — Dijo Miyuki acercándose a la pelinegra, esta volteó a verla. —Te le has revelado a la cuñada. — Aquel susurró hizo que Nozomi se colorará del rostro y buscase algo que decir o hacer, pero nada, las ideas no le llegaban. — ¡Bien! ¡Bien! — Dijo la pelinaranja llamando la atención de todos. —Es hora de irnos. — Dijo comenzando a caminar, los demás sólo le siguieron, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, a excepción claro de Kotori, ella seguía en plan "atacar al hermano".

Tan pronto como comenzaron a caminar Shizuka volvió a tomar el brazo de Inōe, y aquello generó nuevamente un malestar en Nozomi.

 **~0~**

En la calle en donde se había suscitado el incidente noches atrás apareció una mujer con un kimono tradicional, sólo que de colores oscuros, cabe aclarar que dicho kimono era mayoritariamente negro.

— ¿Lo hallaste? — Más que una pregunta parecía una orden. Sin embargo el cadáver flotante negó.

 **~Domingo 2:00 p.m~**

Un letrero enorme le daba la bienvenida a todo aquel que llegase.

 **"Posada Aogahara"**

A pesar de estar ubicada en el mero bosque de Aokigakara, el lugar era bello en sí, y nada más con verlo daba la impresión de relajar a todo el mundo. Mako se las ingenio para cargar la maleta suya y una ajena.

— ¿Y eso? — Pregunto Shizuka al ver al chico con mochila extra.

—Es de Ryo. — Contestó este, evadiendo la mirada de la castaña. — _Joder, es muy linda, ese enano tiene demasiada suerte._ — Pensó mientras miraba de reojo al castaño que ayudaba a su hermana, sin embargo esta lo mando al carajo. — _Bueno por lo que vi, Shizuka es su novia, así que no tengo que preocuparme porque se le acerque a Nozomi… sin embargo, ¿qué clase de novia deja que su pareja se quede callado mientras la cuñada les echa en cara "esas" cosas?_ — Su ratoncito mental estaba corriendo a 1km/h.

Con Nozomi a cuestas se les acercaba Ryo. —Perdona, Mako. — Dijo el chico.

—No te preocupes. — Le contestó él.

—Parece que no ha dormido muy bien. — Dijo Shizuka prestando total atención a la pelinegra que estaba profundamente dormida. Los chicos no dijeron nada. — ¿Ah?, lo siento. — Se disculpó soltando una risa nerviosa. —Obligué a Shushu a que me contara todo lo ocurrido. — Para "sorpresa" de todos, el mencionado había escuchado y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

— ¿Shushu? — Pregunto burlón Mako, mirando al castaño colorado.

—P-p-p-por favor, olvida lo que ella dijo. — Era un sobrenombre bastante tierno y bochornoso, principalmente porque 18 años atrás había salido en tv una serie de animalitos -tipo chibi- llamada "Shushu And Friends", dicha serie tenía como protagonista a un ratoncito llamado Shushu. Dicho ratón a pesar de ser macho se identificaba como mujer y vestía como tal -sí, series que te enseñan a aceptar y a apreciar a todos tal cual somos #SeriesBergas-, eso no era lo que avergonzaba a Inōe, sino que en aquel entonces él tenía 5 años y Shizuka 10 por lo tanto… la chica en más de una ocasión lo vistió de chica y como Inōe tenía las facciones de una niña, pues…

—Shushu-shian~ — Dijo burlón Mako.

—Por favor cállate. — Dijo rendido el castaño, ya sabía que Mako no le dejaría vivir en paz, y que conste que Mako no sabía sobre su travestismo infantil.

— ¡Oigan, apúrense! — Los cuatro miraron al frente, ahí estaba Miyuki, Kotori y Sōichirō. — ¡Debemos acomodar el equipaje! — Gritó la pelinaranja, por lo que los demás dejaron de perder el tiempo, aunque claro Mako siguió jodiendo a Inōe.

El día se fue ligeramente más rápido que los anteriores y en lo que a la pelinegra respectaba se la paso dormida la mayor parte del tiempo.

— ¿Está bien que duerma tanto? — Preguntó Tsubaki.

—De hecho… — Kotori llamó la atención de todos los presentes. —Duerme porque lo necesita, bueno su cerebro. — Dijo sin más.

—Tiene razón. — Reafirmó Ryo. —Recuerda que su actividad cerebral fue alta. — Le recordó a su hermana.

En la cocina luciéndose como chefcito se encontraba Sōichirō, mirándolo como Winnie Pooh a sus tarros de miel estaba Miyuki. A la misma entró Inōe, la chica dejo de babear y miró a su compañero.

—Oh, hola. — Dijo Miyuki, el castaño sabía que estaba siendo inoportuno pero tampoco le apetecía estar cerca de los demás, principalmente por los ataques de su hermana y las burlas de Mako, bien sabía que hasta cierto punto Kotori tenía toda la razón, pero aun así, quizás no era para que ella lo crucificara como lo estaba haciendo.

— ¿P-p-puedo ayu…darles? — Miyuki parpadeó un par de veces, le resultaba difícil creer que el chico que estaba ahí en la entrada de la cocina, cuyas mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza y actitud -desde que lo conoció- era la de un niño pequeño e inseguro, tenía una experiencia sexual similar o inclusive superior a la de Mako, y que conste que Mako era un perririjillo* en toda regla.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Invitó Sōichirō, ignorando completamente el asunto anterior con la hermana de Inōe y claro lo incómodo que estaba el castaño.

— _Hō-Hōsen… es malo leyendo el ambiente._ — A pesar de ello Inōe estaba agradecido por ser incluido y no mandado a la verde por haber interrumpido el "romántico momento" entre ese par. — ¿En qué puedo ayudar? — Preguntó el chico acercándose con un poco más de confianza.

—Pela esas papas, por favor. — Dijo señalando la bolsa que estaba aún lado de Miyuki. —Se lo pediría a mi Maja, pero es capaz de dejarnos sin papa alguna. — Bromeó, pero su broma no le hizo mucha gracia a su "Maja", pues infló las mejillas como niña pequeña. Sōichirō rió ante el gesto mientras que el castaño atendía el pedido del mayor.

 **~0~**

Abriendo los ojos con pereza, decidió sentarse para poder observar mejor su entorno. — _Me quede dormida._ — Se reprochaba mentalmente mientras tallaba un poco sus ojos, con la idea de que aquella acción le ayudará a mejorar un poco más rápido su visión. — ¿Un futón? — Pregunto al ver en donde estaba acostada -actualmente sentada-, respiro hondo. —Miyuki dijo que era una cabaña, creí que serían camas y no futones. — Sin darle mucha importancia se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, siendo esta una puerta corrediza que le era tremendamente familiar. — ¿Pero qué? — La chica abrió un poco -más de lo normal- sus ojos. —No es verdad. — Dijo en un susurro.

Deslizó aquella puerta para encontrarse con el pequeño pasillo que sólo conectaba con unas escaleras, mismas que al igual que la puerta le resultaban conocidas. Bajó por ellas, encontrándose nuevamente un pasillo desértico, camino hasta encontrar una gran puerta corrediza. —Dudo mucho que esto sea un sueño. — Abrió aquella puerta y nuevamente miró aquel enorme patio. — ¿En dónde estoy?

—A diferencia de la primera vez, esto es más real~nyu. — Nozomi brinco al oír aquella voz, miró a sus espaldas pero no había nada, ni nadie. —Me alegra poder conocerla, mi señora~nyu. — La chica sintió algo restregarse en su pierna derecha, al dirigir su vista notó que se trataba de un animal.

—Un zorro de montaña. — Dijo al ver al animalito de pelaje de tono durazno bastante claro, su pelaje iba degradándose terminado en un tono algo grisáceo, tenía unas simpáticas marcas en su rostro estas eran de color lightsteelblue, el animalito se separó y dio unos cuantos paso para quedar enfrente de la chica. Fue en ese momento que abrió sus enormes ojos color magenta.

—Bienvenida~nyu. — Habló el zorrito.

— ¡No es un zorro de la montaña! — Dijo la chica dando varios pasos hacia atrás, dejando una distancia aún mayor entre ella y el animal. — _Los zorros de montaña no hablan, de hecho ningún animal lo hace, sin contar pericos y loros._ — Pensó asustada.

—Por favor no se altere~nyu. — Pidió el animal usando aquellos ojitos que logran que cualquiera obedezca.

— _No es un animal normal._ — Respiró más hondo y accedió a la petición del animalito. —Por tu voz… _No puedo creer que esté hablando con un animal…_ Eres hembra, ¿verdad? — La chica esperaba alguna respuesta, sin embargo aquel zorrito se le echó encima, no para atacar, de eso se percató cuando por inercia le atrapó y esta se restregó en su pecho, siendo un gesto de lo más dulce.

—Qué bueno~nyu. — Aquel comentario había sido soltando con dejes de llanto. —Qué bueno que es usted, mi señora~nyu. — Dijo volviendo a restregarse en la chica, esta sólo apretó un poco el agarre, algo le decía que ese simple gesto aliviaría al animalito. —Mi señora… debo contarle algo~nyu. — La chica sólo miró al animalito, sin decir nada por un momento.

—No quiero ser grosera, pero… ¿en dónde estoy? — Le pregunto al zorrito, esta de un brinco bajó y caminó hacia el patio que estaba tras ellas.

—Esta es la ciudadela~nyu. — Dijo virando de nuevo hacia la chica, misma que contemplaba aquel patio. —Su ciudadela. — Nozomi miró al zorrito, sin entender del todo la frase del animal. —Yo soy Miki, una Kitsune Zenko enviada por Inari-Sama, soy la kitsune de la protección~nyu. — Dijo sentadita, sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

— ¿La kitsune de la protección? — Repitió Nozomi.

—Venga conmigo, le mostraré la ciudadela~nyu. — La chica no hizo otra cosa más que asentir. —Y a su primer pregunta… sí, soy chica. — Dijo poniéndose de pie, dispuesta a mostrarle aquel lugar a Nozomi.

 **~0~**

— ¡Listo! — Gritó Sōichirō. —La cena esta lista. — Festejó con una pose súper heroica, Miyuki no dudo ni un segundo en elogiar a su pareja y dicho sea de paso a decirle una sarta de ridiculeces propias de los enamorados.

Inōe miraba aquella escena con una sonrisa nerviosa, los escenarios melosos no eran muy lo suyo, pero ya les había arruinado el love time la primera vez, lo mínimo que podía hacer era dejarlos ser en ese momento.

— ¡Llamen a todos al comedor! — Dijo de forma cantarina el chico de orbes vino.

Los otros dos salieron en camino para avisarles a los demás. En ese momento…

 **~Flashback~**

El chico soltó un suspiro y se recargo en la alacena, de verdad no quería ver a nadie, pero bueno, tampoco podía cancelarle a la chica a la mera hora. — _¿Ah?, dijo que alquiló la cabaña…_ — Dijo mirando a la nada. — _¿Qué no habíamos quedado en que entre ella, Mako y yo pagaríamos?_ — Ladeo la cabeza tratando de entender qué narices había pasado.

 **~Fin Del Flashback~**

Quizás no era buena idea pero… cuando fue a hablar con la recepcionista, esta le dijo que el pago ya estaba realizado. —Kazahara… — La mencionada dirigió su vista a él. —Acordamos que pagaríamos entre los tres. — Dijo rememorando el acuerdo que habían tenido. — ¿Por qué…? — Miyuki se detuvo sin previo aviso, aquello le hizo sentir mal al chico, pues le daba la impresión de que había preguntado algo que no debía.

—Sōichirō… — Habló la chica en un tono, ligeramente inusual, esto a criterio de Inōe. —Me lo debía. — Miró al chico y le sonrió, Inōe notó que la sonrisa era ligeramente forzada, pero optó por no preguntar más.

 **~0~**

— ¡Imposible! — Dijo la pelinegra cruzando las manos delante de ella.

—No lo es~nyu. — Dijo segura Miki.

— ¡No puedo! — Chilló ella. —Me dices que esta es una ciudadela. — La kitsune asintió. —Que es mi ciudadela. — Asintió x2. —Que soy la Saniwa de esta época. — Asintió x3. —Que debo proteger la historia. — Asintió x4. —Trayendo a unos tsukumogami. — Asintió x5. —Pero no a cualquier grupo de tsukumogami. — Asintió x6. — Sino a los tsukumogami más fuertes, los llamados Tōken Danshi. — Asintió x7. —Es que no tiene lógica. — Dijo ella dejándose caer de rodillas.

—Es fácil~nyu. — Dijo Miki acercándose a la chica. —Sólo debe aceptar su destino. — Dijo ella.

— ¿Mi destino? — Repitió ella. — ¿El mío, o el que alguien hizo por mí? — Dijo ligeramente molesta.

Miki bajo las orejitas, al ver la reacción de la chica. —La verdad… — La chica encaró al animalito. —Esta información se la debía de dar mi hermano Konnosuke~nyu. — Parpadeó un par de veces, de tal manera que la chica sólo soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Tu hermano? — Preguntó ella, y como si su cerebro no la quisiese dejar en paz, las imágenes de aquella noche le azotaron, pero esta vez eran más nítidas.

 **~Flashback~**

— ¿Por qué nunca obedeces? — La chica que ya hacía en el suelo vagaba con la mirada y a pesar de que le era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos logró divisar una figura.

Era un zorro de pelaje color mostaza y blanco con ojos amarillos y marcas en el rostro rojas, quien se puso cerca de ella, lo suficiente como para que ella le viese. —De verdad que eres necia, tranquila. — Dijo afilando su mirada hacia lo que parecía estaba atrás de la chica. —Ya me encargo yo de ella, por cierto mi nombre es… — Después de ello la chica quedó inconsciente.

 **~Fin Del Flashback~**

— ¡Konnosuke! — Dijo Nozomi en voz alta. —Él fue el que me salvo esa vez. — Extrañamente aquello le hacía feliz. —No fue invento mío, de verdad fui atacada por un ente maquiavélico. — Miki ladeó la cabeza, parecía que a su maestra le causaba gracia saberse acosada por demonios.

La chica se puso de pie para caminar en círculos susurrando cosas que Miki no podía oír, pero que estaba segura de que era sobre el Lunes que fue atacada.

—Mi señora… — Llamó Miki, sacando a Nozomi de sus lagunas mentales. —Debemos despertar al primer Tōken Danshi~nyu.

— ¿Al primero? — Miki asintió y comenzó a caminar, la chica le siguió.

—Sí, lo encontró Chizuru y se nota que está deseoso de conocerle~nyu. — Contestó mientras se dirigía a una de las habitaciones de aquel lugar.

 **~0~**

Inōe llego con Miyuki a la sala. — ¡Es hora de cenar~! — Dijo de forma cantarina la chica.

—Yo iré a avisarle a Saeki. — Dijo Inōe pasando por la sala para dirigirse al pasillo y llegar a la habitación de la chica.

Mako lo siguió con la mirada para terminar mirando a Shizuka, quien no había hecho gesto alguno, hasta que notó que el de cabellos azules le estaba viendo, la mujer se limitó a sonreír. — _Cualquier chica se pondría celosa de que su novio tenga muchas atenciones con otra mujer._ — Pensó mientras le devolvía el gesto.

Se paró enfrente a la puerta y tocó con suavidad. —S-Saeki… — No recibió respuesta alguna, por lo que volvió a llamar a la puerta, y nuevamente no recibió ninguna respuesta. — _Quizás siga dormida…_ — Decidió abrir la puerta, teniendo el cuidado como para no hacer un ruido que pudiera asustar a la chica.

 **~0~**

— ¿Qué es esta habitación? — Preguntó la pelinegra al ver que era de tamaño mediano, pero que en el centro de esta se hallaba lo que parecía ser -a ojos de ella- un pequeño altar con una sábana blanca que le cubría.

 **~0~**

Corrió hacia el comedor en donde ya estaban todos.

— ¿Zombie sigue dormida? — Preguntó Tsubaki, sin embargo ella al igual que todos los demás cambió de manera drástica la expresión al notar que Inōe se veía alterado.

— ¡No está! — Soltó sin miramiento alguno.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Ryo, mientras un escalofrío mortal le abrasaba la espina dorsal.

— ¡Nozomi no está! — Dijo alterado -más de lo que ya estaba-.

Todos salieron rumbo al cuarto de la chica, quizás queriendo engañarse con que eso quizás era una broma por parte de la chica y el castaño. Pero no, era una realidad.

Ryo se acercó y notó que la cama estaba destendida, como si la chica se hiciese levantado apenas, sin embargo cuando la tocó, notó que esta estaba fría. — _Tiene rato que se levantó, ¿pero en qué momento?_ — Comenzó a hacer memoria, pero no lograba recordar haber visto a su hermana salir de la cabaña.

— ¿En qué momento se salió? — Preguntó Miyuki.

La idea le asustaba demasiado, pero…

— ¡La ventana! — Sugirió Shizuka, después de todo, ella tampoco había visto que la chica saliese a la sala y debía pasar obligatoriamente por ella para salir de la cabaña.

—De ninguna manera. — Dijo Kotori. —De haberse ido por ella, la ventana no estaría cerrada, el seguro es nuevo, no pudo haberse bajado solo. — Mako se acercó a la ventana comprobando lo que la chica de cabellos violetas neón había dicho.

—Tienes buen ojo. — Le elogió, sin embargo Kotori rodó los ojos.

—Debemos encontrarla, no ha de estar muy lejos. — Dijo Sōichirō, siendo el primero en salir.

—Que macho más heroico. — Dijo Mako.

—No es momento de bromas. — Reprendió Miyuki.

Todos salieron a excepción de Inōe, quien se acercó a la ventana, aun negándose a creer lo que dijo su hermana. Pero para su desagrado la chica tenía razón, el seguro no se había bajado solo, de hecho estaba seguro que en ese día no había sido abierto.

Dio la vuelta para ayudar a los demás a encontrarla hasta que…

¡Geek!

Giro nuevamente a la ventana. — ¡¿El cadáver de una serpiente?! — Dijo sorprendido al ver a dicho espectro rondando. — _¡Está volando!_ — Por ese detalle fue que se percató de que aquello no era un cadáver tal cual.

 **~0~**

—Es la sala de recibimiento~nyu.

La chica no dijo nada, pero eso no significaba que entendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miró con atención aquel "altar" y noto que en el había la hoja de una espada.

—Esa… ¿es una espada? — Dijo mirando el objeto.

Miki asintió.

La chica apenas se estaba acercando a dicho objeto pero sintió una fuerte punzada en la sien, lo que la obligó a caer de rodillas.

— ¡Mi señora! — Gritó Miki omitiendo su característico "~nyu". Y acercándose a la chica. — ¡¿Esta bien?! — Preguntó poniéndose a su lado, poco a poco aquella habitación comenzó a difuminarse ante los ojos de Nozomi, y aquello ocasionaba que su dolor aumentase.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Preguntó la chica con gran esfuerzo.

— ¡No lo sé! — Dijo asustada la pequeña.

 **~0~**

¡Geek!

Volvió a oír el mismo sonido, sin embargo no estaba muy seguro de mencionarlo a los demás, ya la situación era mala como para ahora salirles con el fantasma de una serpiente.

— _Pero no era una serpiente… su cráneo era demasiado grande..._ ¡Las serpientes no vuelan! — Gritó lo último sacudiendo su cabeza, para poder concentrarse. Y de mil amores lo haría si por encima de él -e ignorándolo olímpicamente- no anduviesen varios espectros como el que había visto. — _Esto no me agrada._ — Apresuró más el paso, no tardo tanto como para no encontrar a nadie. — ¡Nozomi! — Gritó esperando una respuesta. — ¡Kazahara! ¡Higarashi! ¡Hōsen! ¡Tsubaki! ¡Ryo! ¡Shizuka! ¡Kotori! — Sus latidos ya de por sí eran rápidos debido a la carrera que llevaba, ahora que nadie le respondía se ponía peor. — _Debe ser una broma._ — Comenzó a caminar a prisa, correr no le estaba dando resultado, pero tampoco podía caminar como si nada.

 **~0~**

— ¡Nozomi!

— ¡Zo!

Gritaban Ryo y Miyuki, sin obtener respuesta.

—Ryo… — Llamó la pelinaranja.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Viró hacia la chica.

— ¿A dónde fueron los demás? — Preguntó asustada, habían salido como energúmenos y ni se percataron de si seguían juntos.

— ¿Eh? — Ryo miró todo a su alrededor, no había rastro de nadie más. — _¡Carajo!_ No te separes Miyuki. — Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

 **~0~**

—Oye… — Llamó el de cabellos azules.

—Nos perdimos. — Dijo fastidiada la chica. —Si estuviese sola, sería mucho mejor. — Soltó sin pena alguna, lo que ocasionó que el chico cállese estilo anime.

—Eres bastante cruel. — Se quejó el mayor.

—Prefiero el término, "honesta". — Dijo mirando a su alrededor.

 **~0~**

— ¡Uff! — Resopló Shizuka. —Me he quedado sola. — Dijo colocando las manos en la cintura y mirando a su alrededor. —Espero que los demás estén bien, sobre todo Shushu. — Lo último lo había dicho con algo de preocupación.

 **~0~**

¡Geek!

Miki se erizo al oír ese sonido.

— _¡No puede ser!_ — Pensó sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, miró a su espalda y ahí le vio. — ¡Una Tantō! — Regresó la vista hacia Nozomi. — ¡Mi señora corra! — Dijo logrando que la chica mirase hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó con dificultad.

¡Geek!

Aquella serpiente se abalanzó en contra de la chica, abriendo su hocico y sacando una hoja de aproximadamente 19 cm.

— ¡Protección! — Dijo Miki creando una barrera, misma que al ser impactada desapareció, no sin haber ocasionado que la Tantō se estrellara contra un árbol. — ¡A correr! — Gritó al ver que la chica se había puesto de pie, aunque sabía perfectamente que no tenía la fuerza como para huir muy lejos.

Sin saber a dónde ir exactamente Nozomi corrió lo más que pudo, junto a ella iba Miki quien de vez en cuando le indicaba hacia a donde ir.

 **~0~**

— ¡Cielos! — Dijo entrando a una habitación. —El plan era comunicarnos amenamente con ella. — Se quejó.

Entrando a la misma habitación, llegó gritando. — ¡Chizuru! — La mencionada volteó a verlo.

—Tranquilo Konnosuke. — Pidió ella.

— ¡Que tranquilo, ni que ocho cuartos! — Dijo él. —Miki está con ella. — Sin decir más salió del lugar.

— ¡Charros! — Dijo Chizuru. —En lo que son peras o manzanas. — Dijo caminando hacia la hoja que posaba en el "altar". —El viaje semi-espiritual se vio interrumpido… — Miró con detenimiento la hoja. —Ni hablar amigo, deberás hacer tu entrada triunfal en pleno bosque. — Posó su patita derecha sobre la hoja, haciendo que esta redujese su tamaño y después la ocultó en su pelaje.

— ¡Pero apúrate mujer! — Oyó la voz de Konnosuke.

No dijo nada y salió corriendo del lugar.

 **~0~**

— _Si tan sólo pudiese crear una barrera más fuerte…_ — Chilló mentalmente. — ¡Por aquí! — Dijo entrando a un hueco que había entre algunos árboles, la chica le siguió.

Vieron pasar varios espectros similares al que les había atacado.

— ¿Qué… son esas cosas? — Preguntó la pelinegra tomándose la cabeza, pues sentía que en cualquier momento le estallaría.

Miki regularizó su respiración. —Son Tantō del ejército. — Se acercó a la chica. — _No puedo hacer nada para ayudarla._ — Se lamentó internamente.

—No entiendo nada. — Dijo Nozomi, soltando su cabeza.

—Perdón. — Se disculpó. — La verdad es que quien tenía que darle toda la información era mi hermano. — Nozomi no dijo nada, por más que quisiese preguntar algo, le era obvio que si ella estaba perdida, Miki lo estaba aún más.

— ¿Qué clase de hermano le deja sus responsabilidades a su hermanita? — Dijo en broma tomando en brazos a la kitsune, esta sólo parpadeó un par de veces y se restregó en la chica.

—No es un mal hermano. — Dijo defendiendo a Konnosuke.

Sin embargo su error había sido bajar la guardia.

¡Crash!

Los árboles que le estaban resguardando salieron volando.

¡Roar!

Ambas alzaron la vista viendo a un ente más grande que ellas y cuya apariencia era más amenazante.

— ¡Pero que…! — Nozomi ni siquiera dio oportunidad de que Miki terminase su frase, pues salió corriendo del lugar.

— _No sé qué demonios sea eso, pero definitivamente debemos alejarnos._ — Nuevamente corría sin rumbo alguno.

¡Grrr!

Un tipo similar al que les había tomado por sorpresa, les estaba cortando el paso. Nozomi no se detuvo, a unos cuantos metros la chica se barrió aprovechando que el monstruo tenía las piernas abiertas.

— ¡Eso fue increíble! — Dijo Miki.

—Gracias. — Dijo Nozomi.

¡Geek! ¡Grrr! ¡Roar!

 **~0~**

— ¿Oíste? — Dijo un zorro de pelaje mostaza deteniéndose de forma abrupta.

 **~0~**

— ¡Ah! — El grito de dos féminas se escuchó, aunque lamentablemente los únicos que podían oírlas eran los entes que estaban rodeándolas.

Miki había caído lejos de Nozomi, y el cuerpo no le estaba respondiendo como para poder levantarse. Abrió sus ojos mirando que uno de los sujetos sacaba una espada. — _Una Uchigatana…_ — Su miedo le estaba superando, no sólo eran demasiados, sino que sus barreras apenas y podían despejarles, y encima en ese momento no podía levantarse, la caída les había dañado severamente a ambas.

 **~0~**

—La oscuridad tampoco nos ayuda. — Dijo Miyuki caminado al lado de Ryo, este no dijo nada, aunque tenía una lámpara esta no iluminaba demasiado.

 **~0~**

Sentada con los ojos cerrados se hallaba Chizuru, apretó los ojos forzándose a sí misma a localizar la energía de su hermanita. — ¡La encontré! — Dijo poniéndose de pie.

— ¿¡Siguen juntas!? — Preguntó Konnosuke.

Chizuru no dijo nada, sólo comenzó a correr, Konnosuke alzó una ceja y comenzó a seguirle.

 **~0~**

Nozomi alzó el rostro y contempló un ojo rojo que estaba clavado en ella, la pura apariencia de aquel ser le daba mala espina y encima tenía una katana, misma que iba alzando de forma amenazadora.

— ¿Qué demonios quieren? — Preguntó, pero no recibió ni gruñido alguno, con la vista buscó a Miki y la vio rodeada de varias Tantō. — ¡Aléjense de ella! — Gritó llamando la atención de los espectros.

La chica se puso de pie y aquello puso en alerta a las Tantō, mismas que se acercaron a la chica, manteniendo una distancia superior a la que tenía el Uchigatana. No sé lo pensó dos veces y se echó a correr, no quería hacerlo pero debía mirar atrás para cerciorarse de que le estaban siguiendo. — _Debo alejarlos de Miki._ — Esa era su única meta.

Miró hacia atrás y para su miedo y a la vez alegría le estaban siguiendo todos. La chica seguía corriendo hasta que llegó un punto en el que era evidente que era zona no explorada del bosque, dar un paso más era asegurar que no volvería a ver a nadie. A pesar de que el bosque Aokihagara ya era ampliamente más conocido, aún había gran parte del lugar que aún no era explorado.

Un fuerte estruendo sonó a unos cuantos metros atrás de Nozomi, esta se detuvo y miró atrás, notando que sus perseguidores estaban todos tumbados en el suelo.

 **~0~**

— ¡Miki! — Le llamó al verla tirada.

—Ko-Konnosuke... — Dijo la pequeña poniéndose de pie, con dificultad.

— ¿En dónde está Saniwa? — Le preguntó.

—Se fue por aquí. — Dijo dando marcha hacia la dirección en la que la chica había partido minutos atrás.

—No te fuerces. — Le dijo Konnosuke.

 **~0~**

— ¡¿Está bien?! — Escuchó la voz de una mujer que provenía de las copas de los árboles.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó la chica, mirando hacia arriba.

—Tranquila, estoy a sus órdenes. — Dijo mostrándose ante Nozomi, sólo que para sorpresa de esta, no era una mujer, al menos no una humana.

Se trataba de un zorro más grande que Miki, por su voz era obvio que era hembra, su pelaje era rosa pastel, tenía marcas en su rostro, similares a las de Miki sólo que las suyas eran verdes esmeralda, sus orbes eran enormes y de color gris plateado.

— ¡Genial, más zorros que hablan! — Dijo poniendo su mano en su frente.

Chizuru ladeó la cabeza y sonrió de forma comprensiva. —Sé que ya ha tenido demasiadas emociones últimamente, pero la verdad era que contemplamos hablar con usted de forma más tranquila, sin embargo las circunstancias cambiaron nuestros planes. — Dijo tranquila, observando a la joven.

Un ruido sacó a las féminas de su "conversación".

— ¡Abajo! — Grito Chizuru, lanzándose a Nozomi y tirándola al suelo, la pelinegra abrió los ojos y notó que una de las llamadas Tantō, se había lanzado contra ella.

—Gracias. — Atinó a decir la pelinegra.

—Debemos deshacernos de ellos. — Habló seria la kitsune de pelaje rosa.

—S-s-s-sa-n-n-n-ni-wa.

Chizuru apretó los dientes. —No debemos dejar que ninguno escape, pero con mi fuerza, o la de Miki, inclusive la de Konnosuke, es imposible hacer algo. — Dijo frustrada.

— ¿Qué no se supone que son mágicos? — Preguntō Nozomi.

—En teoría… ¡Cuidado! — Dijo saltando a la izquierda mientras que la chica lo hizo hacia la derecha, esquivando así otro ataque.

— ¡¿Cómo que "en teoría"?! — Preguntó la chica.

—Pues… tenemos magia como para hacer ciertas cosas, pero no para eliminar a los de la Armada. — Dijo, volviendo a saltar.

—Esto no tiene, lógica. — Nozomi observaba como Chizuru era atacada y encima, ella estaba siendo acorralada por Uchigatanas.

 **~0~**

— ¿No veo a nadie? — Dijo asustada Tsubaki.

—Tranquila. — Le dijo Sōichirō. — _Sabía que no era buena idea, ya me daba mala espina desde que supe la versión de Nozomi._ — Miró a su alrededor con sumo detenimiento.

 **~0~**

— ¡Ya dáselo!

— ¡Konnosuke! — Dijo contenta Chizuru al ver al kitsune bajar con Miki en su espalda.

Las Uchigatanas que tenían acorralada a Nozomi, retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos.

— ¡Miki! — Dijo Nozomi corriendo hasta ellos, y tomando en brazos a la pequeña. — ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó mientras le acariciaba con cuidado la cabeza.

—Estaremos bien, una vez que despiertes al Tōken Danshi. — Dijo Konnosuke mirando amenazadoramente a los miembros del ejército.

— ¡No puedo hacerlo! — Gritó con miedo, a pesar de haber luchado por evitar que ese sentimiento le invadiera, término flaqueando ante el mismo.

 **~0~**

— ¿Oíste eso? — Habló Mako.

Kotori no dijo nada, pero ella también había oído ruidos desde hacía un buen rato, pero debido a su posición le resultaba difícil saber de dónde venía el ruido.

 **~0~**

Ya llevaban varios minutos los dos kitsune haciéndoles frente a los del ejército. Nozomi lo único que podía hacer era llevar en brazos a Miki quien a pesar de querer ayudar a sus hermanos, francamente no podía y Nozomi tampoco podía permitirse dejar que los otros dos se enfrentarán solos.

 **~Desde El Punto De Vista De Nozomi~**

— _Aunque trate de ayudarles, sólo seré una carga para ellos._

 _¿Qué se supone que haga?_

 _Tengo miedo._ — Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, no había nada que pudiera hacer, mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y lo único que hacía en ese momento era escuchar los quejidos de Chizuru y Konnosuke. —Sólo soy una cobarde. — Dije apretando los dientes, deseando internamente que todo aquello fuese una locura, un sueño o una pesadilla, pero era evidente que no lo era, mis raspaduras dolían y en un sueño las heridas no duelen.

— ¡Despiértale! — Me gritó Konnosuke, pero ¿a quién debo despertar?, ni siquiera sabía porque demonios era yo a quien querían, los kitsune sólo habían estado diciendo Saniwa, Saniwa, incluso esa Tantō me llamo así, pero no tengo ni idea de a qué demonios se refiera.

¡Clink!

Oí el sonido de un metal caer, abrí mis ojos y note una hoja de metal. Lamentablemente no fue lo único que presencie.

— ¡No! — Gritó Miki, y no era para menos sus hermanos estaban bastante mal heridos y encima esos tipos… los de la Armada, les tenían apresados y estaban a punto de acabarlos.

— _¡Debo hacer algo, ¿pero qué?!_ — Una angustia creció en mi interior. — _¡¿Qué debo hacer?!_

 **~De vuelta A La Situación Actual~**

—Sólo debes recitar el conjuro… — Aquella voz hizo que una luz cegadora inundara el lugar.

 **~0~**

— ¿Qué es esa luz? — Pregunto Mako, corriendo hacia la misma.

— ¡Espera idiota, ni siquiera sabes lo que es! — Gritó Kotori. — _Shunya trabaja con retrasados._ — No le quedó de otra más que seguir al idiota de cabellos azules.

 **~0~**

Las pupilas de la chica se contrajeron al punto de parecer que habían desaparecido.

— ¿Cuál conjuro?

—Eso sólo lo sabes tú, porque es algo que nace de ti.

Aprovechando el momento Konnosuke y Chizuru, se zafaron del agarre de los de la Armada.

Nozomi parpadeo un par de veces, para terminar recuperando noción de la situación, dirigió su vista a la hoja. Sin demora alguna se acercó a esta -aun llevando a Miki con ella- cerró los ojos y bajo a la kitsune.

Nozomi se puso de pie frente a la hoja de metal y aun con los ojos cerrados dijo. —Pasado. — Alzó su brazo izquierdo en dirección al oeste. —Futuro. — Alzó su brazo derecho en dirección al este. — Presente. — Posó ambas manos al frente. —Aire. — Alzó su brazo derecho. —Agua. — Bajó su brazo izquierdo. —Fuego. — Movió su brazo derecho en dirección al noreste. —Tierra. — Movió su brazo izquierdo en dirección al suroeste. Los kitsune miraban a la chica, pues conforme movía sus brazos, aparecían rastros de luz que provenían de sus palmas. —Sombras. — Alzó su brazo izquierdo en dirección al noroeste. —Luz. — Bajó su brazo derecho en dirección al sureste. —Cielo. — Con su brazo derecho dibujo medio círculo en dirección a la derecha. —Infierno. — Completó el círculo moviendo su brazo izquierdo. —Elementos que dan vida, razón, y sentido a los mundos.

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, fijando su mirada a la hoja y notando que todo lo que había estado dibujando al aire estaba ahí, frente a ella, plasmado como si el aire se hubiese vuelto un lienzo, mismo que había sido impregnado con rastros de luces, cada carácter de los elementos que ella mencionó se encontraban dibujados en las posiciones en donde ella había declarado.

—Permítanme otorgarle cuerpo humano a este objeto, a esta katana que protegerá la historia.

— ¡Ahora escribe el "sa" en hiragana! — Le gritó Konnosuke. — _Eso es lo único que necesitas para convocarlos de ahora en adelante._

Una corriente de aire sacudió el lugar, obligando al miembro del ejército a concentrarse en no salir volando, y a los kitsune a aferrarse con sus garritas al suelo.

La chica dibujo el carácter indicado por el zorro dentro del círculo que ya había formado. — ¡Despierta! — Gritó moviendo el gran círculo con ambas manos, para terminar posándoló sobre la katana que ya hacía en el suelo.

El círculo de energía comenzó a ser absorbido por la espada.

 **~0~**

La luz no sólo había sido vista por Mako y Kotori, todos los demás también la habían visto y estaban dirigiéndose a ese punto.

 **~0~**

— ¡Rápido! — Volvió a hablar Konnosuke. — ¡Debes decir tu nombre como Saniwa seguido de "te lo ordena", antes de que absorba por completo el sello!

— ¡No me gusta dar órdenes! — Se quejó mirando al cuadrúpedo.

Konnosuke rodó los ojos. — ¡Pues entonces se lo pides de favor!

—O-ok. — Susurro la chica. —N…

— ¡Pero no debe ser tu verdadero nombre! — Gritó al darse cuenta que la chica iba a decir su nombre real.

— ¡¿Y entonces?! — Preguntó ella, mientras el sello empezaba a ser absorbido de manera más rápida.

— ¡Lo que sea pero rápido! — Gritó desesperado.

El sello estaba a punto de desaparecer.

— _¿Qué carajos digo?... ¡Yolo!..._ ¡Kawaki, te lo pide! — Una luz igual o más cegadora que la anterior alumbró el lugar.

La luz desapareció y la hoja de metal también.

— ¿A dónde fue? — Preguntó la chica.

De la nada, el lugar se llenó con la dulce fragancia de rosas.

— ¡Mi señora mire~nyu! — Llamó la kitsune de ojos amatista.

Todos miraron hacia arriba, dirección en la que miraba Miki. Ahí arriba flotando se hallaba el capullo de una rosa, mismo que era muchísimo más grande que cualquier otro capullo.

— ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida? — Preguntó Nozomi.

—Con tantas locuras, creo que se acostumbró. — Dijo Chizuru.

Aquel enorme capullo comenzó a desprender pétalos y a abrirse.

¡Geek! ¡Grrr!

Las Uchigatanas y Tantōs se lanzaron contra el capullo, estaban a escasos centímetros de dicho capullo, cuándo blandieron sus armas para cortarlo, sin embargo el capullo explotó revelando la silueta de alguien.

—Ah~, ah~ — Se quejó. —Mi entrada no puede ser linda si se ve interrumpida. — Blandió su espada partiendo en dos a varios de sus atacantes y cayendo con gracia al suelo. Se puso de pie y sacudió un poco su cabeza, esto con amén de acomodar un poco su cabello. —Son demasiados. — Dijo notando que aún habían más. —Supongo que confía mucho en mí. — Dijo mirando por encima de su hombro a la chica de cabellos negros que estaba atrás de él.

Se trataba de un chico delgado, de tez clara, ojos carmesí, cabello oscuro, vestía un traje y botas, además llevaba una bufanda encima. Sin pensárselo dos veces el chico se lanzó al enemigo, chocando espadas, bloqueando ataques, y partiendo enemigos, a pesar de que el chico combatía de manera bestialmente bien, le superaban, si bien era cierto que el joven estaba reduciendo el número de forma considerable, le seguían superando en número.

— _Quizás esto sea demasiado, pero él no podrá solo…_ ¡Mi señora! — Llamó Miki la atención de la chica. Miki no dijo nada sólo sacó de su pelaje una espada, exageradamente diminuta, misma que en cuanto Miki la dejó en el suelo recobró su tamaño original.

— _¿Gokotai?_ — Miró Konnosuke la Tantō.

Nozomi asintió sin decir nada. — _Sé lo que debo hacer._ — Respiro hondo. — ¡Aquí voy! — Todos -sin contar al ejército y al azabache- la miraban atentamente.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dije? — Los tres kitsune cayeron estilo anime.

— _¿Qué no joda?_ — Pensó Chizuru mientras le daba un tic en su ceja izquierda.

—No… no te preocupes por el conjuro, sólo vuelve a dibujar el sello. — Dijo Konnosuke sonriendo ante la confusión de la chica. — _Es muy despistada._

— ¿Pero? — La chica fue interrumpida.

—Después te explico. — Habló el zorro macho. —Sólo haz lo que te dije. — Nozomi no dijo nada más y dibujo el carácter "sa", posteriormente lo encerró en un círculo y con ambas manos lo dirigió hacia la Tantō.

— ¡Despierta! — Posó el sello sobre la Tantō. — ¡Kawaki, te lo pide! — Al igual que con el primero, este fue absorbido por la espada y de igual manera desapareció la espada, dejando en su lugar una bola de listón negro, mismo del que provenía un sonido similar al ronroneo.

El listón comenzó a desenrollarse, dejando que el sonido se volviese más claro, el listón comenzó a cubrir las manos de Nozomi, esta sólo miraba estupefacta la situación, por extraño que fuese, el capullo gigante no le impresionó tanto como el hecho de estar siendo envuelta por el listón. Para cuando la chica se dio cuenta sus manos y tobillos estaban envueltos, parpadeó un par de veces hasta que este dicho listón comenzó a desaparecer, mostrando ante ella un chico de cabello rubio casi blanco de baja estatura, tez más pálida que la del chico de ojos carmesí, y sus ojos eran color bronce, bueno más claros.

—Ah. — El chico se sonrojó.

—Prrrr. — Nozomi mirō sus tobillos y también sus brazos, pues de ellos estaban colgados dos cachorros de tigre blanco y en sus tobillos se restregaban otros dos.

— ¡O-o-o-oigan! — Llamó el chico con una voz chillona. —N-no tema. — Le dijo a la chica. —E-e-e-e-ellos sólo quieren jugar. — Dijo nervioso. Nozomi sonrió, pues sobre la cabeza del chico había otro cachorro.

— ¡Toma! — Gritó el chico de orbes carmesí, llamando la atención del rubio.

—Sé que es muy pronto, pero ¿podrías ayudarnos a deshacernos de los del ejército? — Chizuru se acercó al chico, este temeroso asintió.

— ¿Y ahora? — Preguntó Nozomi, al no saber qué más hacer.

La Tantō ahora humanizado, corrió al lado del de ojos carmesí.

—S-s-soy Gokotai. — Dijo colocándose al lado del más alto.

Este sonrió. —Yo soy Kiyomitsu Kashū.

— ¡No es momento de presentaciones! — Gritó Konnosuke, los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a deshacerse del ejército.

— ¡No dejen que ninguno escape! — Habló Chizuru. — ¡Si alguno escapa, sin duda alguna revelara la entidad de Saniwa! — Ellos tampoco se iban a quedar atrás, harían todo lo posible para evitar que se escapara alguno.

Nozomi quien sólo se había quedado parada, comenzó a hacer memoria, recordaba la ciudadela, o mejor dicho la primera vez que fue ahí, en ese entonces estaba en el hospital.

— ¡Cuidado! — Le gritó Kashū.

Nozomi sólo abrió los ojos notando que una Tantō del ejército iba a toda velocidad contra ella, sin embargo su cuerpo no reaccionaba. — _¡No puedo moverme!_ — Abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo, ni siquiera era capaz de emitir ruido alguno.

— ¡Protéjanla! — Grito Gokotai, y como si la suerte le sonriera a Nozomi, uno de los cachorros de tigre atrapó con el hocico al espectro y lo soltó para que los otros cuatro le destruyeran.

— ¿Mi señora? — Preguntó Miki, pero Nozomi no respondía de ninguna manera.

— _Me siento mareada._ — Su vista se volvió borrosa y terminó cayendo al suelo.

—Yo y los cachorros nos quedaremos cerca de ella~nyu.

Konnosuke y Chizuru asintieron y corrieron a ayudar en lo más que pudiesen a los otros dos.

* * *

 **Servidos jóvenes!**

 **Ah, carajo!**

 **6 meses, de los cuales solo ocupe 2 semanas porque la mayor parte del tiempo me estuve haciendo p3nd3ja xD**

 **En fin espero que este capítulo les haya encantado como a mí.**

 **Tengo todos los derechos sobre "Shushu And Friends" eh prros! :l ni traten de pasarse de verguitas.**

 **Mini Glosario:**

 **Partirle su mandarina en gajos: Partirle su madre/Golpearlo**

 **Peririjillo: Perro, o sea que anda con varias aunque sea sólo algo sexual.**

 **Question Time!**

 **¿Valió la pena 6 meses de espera?**

 **¿Qué piensan de Shizuka?**

 **¿Sospechaban que Inoue fuese un follador?**

 **¿Creen que estuvo bien como lo trato Kotori?**

 **¿Sospechaban que Kotori era su hermana, antes de que Mako lo mencionase?**

 **¿Creen que Nozomi, pareció bella durmiente en este capítulo?**

 **¿Alguien quiere abrazar a Miki?**

 **¿Qué hizo Soichiro?**

 **¿Por qué nadie (Miyuki, Mako e Inoue) pago la cabaña?**

 **¿Alguien se mascaba que los primeros fueses Kiyomitsu y Gokotai?**

 **¿Qué les pareció el conjuro?**

 **Si detectan horrores, porfa avisen.**


	4. Nuevo Trabajo

**Hola~**

 **Ya me había tardado verdad, la verdad es que he estado remodelando y cuando tengo día libre o duermo como koala o veo que editar alv!**

 **Pero basta de pretextos pendejos que a nadie le interesan.**

 **A leer!**

 **~Nuevo Trabajo~**

—Mi nombre es Nozomi Saeki, tengo 25 años, a diferencia de los jóvenes de mi edad, no entre a una universidad, por decisión propia principalmente, después le vienen las diversas cargas emocionales que he tenido, pero bueno esas ya son más excusas que otra cosa, mi vida no tenía nada de especial, vivía con mi hermano Ryo de 28 años y mi hermana menor, Tsubaki, tiene 15 años.

Vivimos en Tōkyō, antes de eso, residimos en Okinawa.

Los días eran normales, hasta hace apenas.

 **~0~**

— ¡¿Qué fue ese estruendo?! — Preguntó alterado Mako, frenándose al oír aquel ruido.

Kotori que había decidido alcanzar al idiota de cabellos azules se detuvo a su lado. —Quizás se cayó un árbol. — Propuso ella.

 **~0~**

—Veo a alguien. — Dijo una castaña, misma que se acercó a las siluetas que parecían mirar a todos lados.

 **~0~**

Después del estruendo, en aquel bosque había reinado el silencio de forma aterradora según un par que iba buscando a la pelinegra.

—Ryo... — Llamó temerosa Miyuki.

—Tranquila. — Le dijo Ryo. —Estaremos bien... _Sabía que esto era mala idea._ — Respiró hondo y prosiguió su camino, tomando a la pelinaranja de la mano para darle más seguridad a esta.

¡Crack!

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! — Preguntó alarmada la menor, aferrándose al brazo del mayor.

Ryo giró hacia donde había provenido el ruido. — ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! — Demandó con voz autoritaria.

— ¡Son ustedes! — Dijo contenta una de las chicas que había llegado con Inōe.

—Shizuka... — Susurró Miyuki. — ¿Estás sola? — Preguntó de forma amable.

—Estaba. — Dijo ella. — En algún punto terminé sola y dando vueltas, pero escuché algunos ruidos y comencé a dirigirme hacia donde provenían, en eso vi dos siluetas y para mi alivio se trataba de ustedes, estoy tan agradecida con Dios. — Dijo aliviada y poniendo su mano derecha sobre su pecho, soltando así un leve suspiro.

— ¡Estás herida! — Dijo Ryo señalando el brazo de Shizuka.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó está mirando su brazo izquierdo y notando una rasgada un tanto superficial. — _¡Rayos!..._ No te preocupes. — Dijo sacudiendo la mano, restándole importancia. —Me lastimé con algunas ramas, nada de qué alarmarse.

—Se te puede infectar. — Dijo Ryo entrecerrando sus ojos al ver la poca importancia que le daba la castaña a su herida.

 **~0~**

— ¿Có-cómo se siente? ¿e-está bien? — Preguntó el de cabellos rubios.

La pelinegra asintió. —Me preocupan los demás. — Dijo acariciando al cachorro de tigre que estaba echado en sus piernas al igual que Miki.

—No te apures. — Soltó el azabache con total tranquilidad. —Nada malo les pasará, los espíritus del bosque han estado agradecidos por las oraciones y ofrendas que les han hecho para que puedan descansar en paz, seguro que ellos les ayudan a regresar. — Explicó, clavando sus orbes carmesí en la chica.

— ¡Estás hablando de mis hermanos y mis amigos! — Recriminó. — ¡No me pidas que esté tranquila sabiendo que esas cosas pueden regresar! — Dijo alterada, Gokotai se puso de pie y la tomó de los hombros, haciendo que la chica volviese a recargar su espalda en el respaldo del sillón.

Kashū suspiró. —Bien, iré a buscarles. — Dijo caminado hacia la puerta.

— ¡Espera~nyu! — Todos miraron a la zorrito. —Ustedes... — Dijo abriendo y cerrando sus ojitos, clara muestra de cansancio.

 **~Flashback~**

— ¿Estará bien? — Preguntó temeroso un chico de cabellos rubios descoloridos.

—Su pulso es un poco bajo, pero no compromete su vida. — Le contestó un azabache. —La pequeña sólo está cansada, no te preocupes. — Dijo sonriéndole a su acompañante.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Le preguntó.

—No, admito que es algo pesada, pero puedo con ella. — Dijo acomodando a la chica que iba semiinconsciente en su espalda.

—Te oí. — Protestó ella.

— ¡Ah!, parece que ya está reaccionando. — Dijo burlón.

Gokotai sonrió un poco al oír a Kashū.

—Bájame. — Pidió ella.

Los chicos se detuvieron.

— ¿Nyaa?~ (¿Estas segura?)

Nozomi alzó el rostro y miró al tigrecillo de ojos azules, que había "hablado". — ¿Qué dijo? — Preguntó mirando al chico que llevaba en brazos a Miki.

—Pre-pregunta si está segura. — Un rubor se posó en las mejillas del chico. Nozomi sonrió y asintió levemente, sin discutir Kashū la bajó.

—No deberías forzarte. — Dijo el de orbes carmesí.

—No me estoy forzando, sólo no quiero que los demás se preocupen. — Dijo estirándose un poco. —Me volvi a desmayar. — Dijo un poco desanimada.

—Es normal. — Nozomi miró a Kashū. — Apenas "despertaste" como Saniwa y encima convertiste a dos espadas, lo que sorprendería sería que te hubieses mantenido despierta todo este tiempo.

Aquella última parte despertó una duda en la chica. —Dijiste... ¿"todo este tiempo"? — Clavó su mirada de lleno en el chico, este simplemente asintió.

Fue en ese momento que notó que el chico llevaba unas gafas de armazón grueso color negro, sus ropas no eran las mismas, ahora llevaba unos vaqueros azules, una playera a rayas, un saco negro y unos tenis grises, lo único que parecía conservar era su bufanda roja.

Miró a Gokotai y este tampoco llevaba su trajecito, ahora llevaba un pantalón largo negro, una camisa beige, un chalequito vino y zapatos negros, ah, y una funda de guitarra en su espalda.

— ¿En qué momento? — Preguntó la chica mirando a ambos jóvenes.

—Bueno…

 **~Flashback Contado Por El Tío Kashū~**

 _Después de que te desmayaste, Miki y los cachorros se quedaron contigo, mientras tanto Gokotai, Chizuru, Konnosuke y yo nos enfrentamos a la Armada._

— ¡No dejen que se escapen! — _Nos ordenó Chizuru._

—Si lo hacen podrían revelar la identidad de Saniwa.

— ¡No hombre!, si no nos dices, nosotros ni por enterados. — _Me burlé de Konnosuke, él sólo rodó los ojos._

 _En cuanto vieron que estábamos acabando con ellos algunas Tantōs trataron de escapar._

— ¡¿A dónde creen que van?! — _Dije corriendo tras de ellos._

— ¡K-K-Kashū! — _Me llamó Gokotai._

— ¡Tú quédate aquí, puede que se trate de una trampa! _— Gokotai asintió y se quedó a tu lado._

 _En ese corto lapso, las Tantōs obtuvieron una gran ventaja en cuanto a distancia, pero no pudieron escapar de mí. Para cuando regrese, Gokotai ya tenía esas ropas, además escuchamos varios gritos._

— ¡Nozomi!

 _Gokotai miró a todos lados._ — ¿Quiénes son? — _Preguntó mientras te tomaba de la mano._

— ¡Zo!

— ¡Zombie!

—Son sus amigos. — _Dijo Konnosuke mirándote._ —Kiyomitsu... usa esta ropa, y esto es algo muy importante que deben saber. — _Gokotai y yo nos miramos por unos instantes y después miramos a Konnosuke._ —No deben revelar su identidad ni su origen, por el momento... lo mejor será que se queden junto a ella.

—Pero... ¿qué diremos si nos preguntan? — _Preguntó Gokotai a Konnosuke, pero este no dijo nada más y se marchó junto a Chizuru._ — ¿Y ahora?

—Tendremos que inventarnos algo. — _Le dije sin más, tomé la ropa y me cambié. Obvio no enfrente de ustedes._

 _Mientras me cambiaba Gokotai habló._ —Kashū... ¿por qué le llaman "Nozomi"?

 _Lo medité un poco._ —Supongo, que ese es su nombre.

—Pero... ella dijo "Kawaki, te lo pide". — _Salí y miré al pequeño._

—Bueno, eso se debe quizás, al mismo motivo por el cual Konnosuke nos pidió que no dijéramos nada, por seguridad. — _Con ayuda de Gokotai te subí a mi espalda, en la funda que dejó Konnosuke metimos nuestras espadas, así como la ropa. Y comenzamos a caminar a la dirección de la que provenían las voces._

 **~Fin Del Flashback Contado Por El Tío Kashū~**

En lo que el azabache contaba la pequeña historia habían avanzado hasta poder regresar al sendero que dirigía a la cabaña.

 **~Fin Del Flashback~**

La chica meditó un poco aquello. —Si no pueden decir nada de su origen, eso quiere decir que tampoco pueden revelar sus verdaderos nombres. — Dijo un poco confundida, los otros dos asintieron. —Y encima Konnosue dijo que debían quedarse conmigo. — Los otros dos volvieron a asentir. — ¡¿Cómo narices voy a explicarle esto a ellos?! — Dijo alterada.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Cuestionó el azabache.

— ¡¿Cómo que de qué habló?! — Repitió las palabras del otro. — ¡Pues de ustedes soperutano! — Kashū abrió la boca en señal de ofendimiento total. — ¿Qué se supone que les diga? — Dijo mirando al chico en lo que parecía ser un gesto de molestia.

El azabache entendió el "problema". —Algo se nos ha de ocurrir. — Soltó sin más. —Iré a buscarles, igual y algo se me ocurre. — Dijo alzando los hombros y dirigiéndose a la puerta, misma que sin previo aviso se abrió.

— ¡Nozomi! — Gritó su hermano mayor al verla sentada. — ¿En dónde diablos te habías metido? — Preguntó corriendo a abrazar a su hermana.

— ¡Nyah! (¡Me lastimas!) — El tigre que reposaba las piernas de la chica brinco para zafarse del apretujón que sin querer el mayor le había dado.

Fue en ese instante que Ryo se percató de la presencia de los otros dos. Ambos chicos parpadearon sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Ustedes, quiénes son? — Preguntó de forma amenazante, haciendo que el más pequeño comenzase a temblar.

—Estem... — Kashū debía analizar bien lo que diría si quería cumplir la encomienda de Konnosuke. —Yo... — Comenzó a reír para disimular un poco. —Creo que es muy cruel de tu parte. — "Reprochó" al mayor de los Saeki.

— ¿Disculpa? — Preguntó Ryo al azabache.

— ¡Oh, vamos, debes estar bromeando! — Dijo de forma amigable.

— _¿Qué diablos pretende este?_ — Nozomi no sabía qué hacer, no conocía a Kashū y no sabía si este era un imprudente de primera o si por el contrario había ideado un plan.

Gokotai miraba asustado, pues él tampoco sabía lo que tramaba el Uchigatana.

— ¡Zombie! — Gritó una chica de cabellos ocres, abriéndose paso para llegar hasta su hermana. — ¡Zombie! — Dijo echándose a las piernas de la pelinegra y llorando.

— ¡T-Tsubaki, cálmate! — Habló asustada por el comportamiento de su hermana.

— ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo malo! — Gimoteaba sin reparo alguno. —Escuché unos estruendos muy feos. — Se abrazó a la mayor.

—No, no me ha pasado nada. — Dijo acariciando el cabello de la otra.

— ¡Entonces, ¿en dónde diablos estabas?! — Demandó una respuesta Miyuki, pues en algún punto todos se habían reunido y habían regresado a la cabaña, con la esperanza de que la chica estuviese allí.

— _¡Mierda! A Miyuki no le puedo mentir, a nadie de hecho._ — No sabía qué responder.

— ¡Nozomi! — Llamaron al unísono un castaño y un peliazul, mismos que entraron a último lugar.

—Estaba afuera, vagando. — Soltó Kashū sin miramiento alguno.

— ¿Cómo fue que te saliste? — Preguntó Ryo. —En ningún momento pasaste por la sala y menos saliste por la ventana.

—Yo fui al baño. — Dijo avergonzada, en ese momento fue lo único que cruzó por su cabeza. Y su mentira era hasta cierto punto creíble, para el sanitario no debía salir del pasillo en el que estaba su habitación, sería lógico que ellos no la viesen.

—Momento. — Dijo Inōe. — ¿Cómo explicas que no escucháramos nada? — Todos miraron con extrañeza al castaño. —Me refiero al grifo, esas cosas suelen hacer demasiado ruido. — Se explicó.

— ¿Será porque los baños son insonoros? — Mencionó con obviedad Kotori. —Usualmente los baños de las cabañas poseen una cubierta que aisla los sonidos, nada de lo que pase afuera de el es perceptible adentro y viceversa. — Explicó la de cabellos violeta neón.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que entramos en paranoia colectiva? — Preguntó Sōichirō, a lo que la chica asintió.

—De ser así, ¿por qué ese sujeto dijo que estabas vagando afuera? — Cuestionó Mako, señalando a Kashū.

—Este sujeto, tiene un nombre. — Contestó ofendido Kashū.

—Mismo que me vale madre. — Respondió Mako.

Nozomi pensó rápido, demasiado rápido. —Cuando salí, me asomé a la sala, pero no había nadie, así que salí a buscarles... — Bien, hasta ahí era creíble, pero... ¿y los chicos?

—E-esto... — Gokotai habló temeroso. —No-no-nosotros... — Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas de la vergüenza, pues todos le miraban fijamente.

—Estábamos buscando algo de actividad paranormal por la zona, y sin pensarlo terminamos encontrándonos con Nozomi. — Dijo sonriente el de orbes carmesí. —La verdad es que fue toda una sorpresa, digo, después de tantos años.

Ryo miraba a aquel joven con desconfianza.

Nozomi rió para tratar de persuadir a todos. —Sí, honestamente no esperaba encontrarme con Kaoru después de tanto.

— ¿Kaoru? — Repitió el mayor de los Saeki, para después mirar al azabache que sonreía con total naturalidad. Ryo trataba de recordar aquel apellido, porque ciertamente se le hacía conocido.

— ¡Cierto, cierto! — Dijo acercándose a la chica, sin embargo el paso le fue cortado por Mako. —Es raro, ¿sabes?, Nozomi nunca ha mencionado a algún "Kaoru". — Dijo mirando de arriba abajo al chico.

—De la escuela primaria. —Soltó Ryo.

— ¡¿Eh?! — Soltaron todos, a excepción de Nozomi, Kashū y Gokotai.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Mako.

—Se refiere a que han pasado años, lejos de mi amiga. — Dijo soltándose del agarre del contrario, dando unas palmaditas en su brazo para deshacerse de las pequeñas arrugas que Mako le había hecho. —Estar desalineado no es nada lindo. — Miró a Mako de arriba abajo y se encaminó hacia la pelinegra.

Nozomi rió nerviosa, pues todo estaba siendo tan random y a la vez tan creíble, que temía que se fuera al traste.

—Etto... — Ryo volteó a ver a Gokotai, pues era quién había emitido aquel sonido. —B-b-bueno... — Su cara estaba roja en su totalidad. Por un lado Kashū había logrado deshacerse de las miradas desconfiadas, pero él… bueno, mentir es malo, tomar cosas ajenas también es malo, herir a otros igual y las mentiras son una forma de herir, así que si mentía estaría haciendo dos cosas malas, mentir y herir… ahora su cabeza daba vueltas y se reprendió internamente por haber abierto la boquita.

— ¿Y tu nombre es? — La pregunta fue lanzada por Tsubaki.

Gokotai comenzó a temblar sin saber que hacer o decir, necesitaba ayuda y de forma urgente. Para extrañeza de todos "Kaoru" comenzó a reír.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso? — Preguntó Mako.

—Oh, mi primo no es bueno hablando en público.

— ¡¿Primo?! — Todos miraron al de ojos carmesí, mientras Nozomi contenía la respiración, pues sentía que en cualquier momento alguien la embarraba.

—No se parecen. — Comentó Sōichirō.

—Bueno, heredó el físico de mi tía. — Dijo con naturalidad.

Nuevamente dirigieron su mirada al chico, este parpadeó más rápido y los tigres corrieron a su lado, refugiándose detrás de él, parecían reaccionar con las emociones del chico.

— ¿Cuál es tú nombre tesoro? — Preguntó con amabilidad Shizuka.

Gokotai tragó duro y respondió. —Go… _¡No debo dar mi verdadero nombre!..._ Go-Go-Go-Gohan. — Dijo bajando la mirada, jamás había mentido, como espada jamás se había visto en la necesidad de hacerlo, pero ahora tenía que recurrir a ese acto tan deshonesto, pero era por el bien de todos, de Nozomi, de Kashū, de él mismo, de la humanidad incluso.

— ¿Gohan? — Preguntó burlón Mako.

—Por ello en casa le decimos "Arrocito". — Comentó igual de burlón Kashū, logrando que Gokotai se sonrojara aún más ante aquel bochornoso sobrenombre nacido de su "nombre".

Inōe sentía que todo aquello era demasiado raro. — _Vi cadáveres de serpientes… y de repente salen estos dos._ — Miró atentamente a los dos jóvenes. — _Además…_ — Dirigió su vista hacia Nozomi, la chica parecía nerviosa, según lo dicho antes por Miyuki, Nozomi debía evitar someterse a situaciones estresantes, cualquier cosa que alterará su paz mental era mala, verla así de nerviosa a causa de aquellos dos le daba mala espina, claro que tenía muchas dudas, pero Ryo había dicho que Kaoru era conocido de la escuela primaria y por la cercanía que tenía con la pelinegra, era fácil creer que eran amigos. — _Pero… ¿por qué aparece ahora? ¿Por qué Nozomi se ve tan nerviosa?_ — Quería respuestas, y las quería ahora, pero, ¿con qué derecho podría el pedir explicaciones?

—Bueno. — La voz de Kotori llamó la atención de todos. —Tu apellido es Kaoru, ¿qué hay de tu nombre? — Parecía que alguien más tenía desconfianza.

—Kiyoshi, mi nombre es Kiyoshi Kaoru. — Respondió el azabache posicionándose detrás del sofá en el que Nozomi descansaba, notando las acciones de los demás y aprovechándome la mirada amenazadora del chico de cabellos azules. — _Así que le molesta que me acerqué a la señorita… bien por mi._ — Ensanchó su sonrisa y abrazó a Nozomi por atrás, dejando su mentón recargado en el hombro izquierdo de la otra, la sorpresa se apoderó de los rostros de todos, pero en tres cambió drásticamente de sorpresa a molestia. — _Bueno, esto está resultando más divertido._ — Apretó un poco el abrazo, haciendo sonrojar a Nozomi y de paso que Mako apretara los dientes. — _¡Oh!, quizás…_ — Miró a Nozomi, quien parecía estar completamente estática y sin meditarlo mucho le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡SUFICIENTE, RENACUAJO DE MIERDA! — Gritó completamente alterado Mako.

— ¡Contrólate! — Dijo Sōichirō tomando a Mako de un brazo, pues el peliazul había caminado hacia el azabache.

— ¡YA BASTA! — Todo dieron un ligero brinco en sus lugares, la voz de Kotori había sonado autoritaria, lo suficiente como para que Mako perdiera su aura asesina. — ¡Tú! — Dijo señalando a Kashū. —Deja de hacer el imbécil. ¡Y tú! — Esta vez señaló a Mako. —No sólo eres un estúpido imprudente, también eres un maldito salvaje. — Estaba irritada la chica, eso había quedado en claro desde que los hermanos de Nozomi y sus amigos la habían visto, pero ahora a Kashū y a Gokotai les quedaba más claro.

— ¿Imprudente? — Repitió Nozomi, desde que ella había conocido a Mako jamás le había vistos ser imprudente, era un Don Juan, eso no estaba en duda, pero jamás de forma estúpida o impulsiva… a excepción de coger, ahí si era imprudente, pero por como lo veía Kotori, era un hecho de que no era esa "imprudencia" de la que hablaba.

—Zombie. — Llamó Tsubaki, ganándose la atención de la chica. —Oímos un estruendo muy feo, de hecho fue más de uno. — Nozomi abrió los ojos.

— _Los árboles…_ — Volteó a su izquierda, para encarar a Kashū, este asintió levemente. El corazón de Nozomi se estrujó y regresó la vista a los demás. — ¡¿Están heridos?! — Preguntó asustada.

Aquellas cosas iban tras ella y Miki, pero principalmente por ella, si ellos habían oído los estruendos de los árboles al ser derrumbados, definitivamente estaban cerca, eso significaba que alguien había podido resultar herido.

—Todos estamos bien. — Respondió Shizuka, trayéndole paz a Nozomi.

— ¿Los oíste? — Cuestionó Ryo, Nozomi asintió.

—Como dije, no vi a nadie, así que salí a buscarles, y se oyeron los estruendos…

—Se cayeron algunos árboles. — Comentó Kaoru.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? — Preguntó Inōe.

Kaoru sonrió, soltó a Nozomi un encaró al castaño. — ¿Qué sí no? — Inōe frunció un poco el ceño, el azabache estaba logrando sacarlo de sus casillas. —No ha llovido, ¿o si?

—No.

—Entonces es obvio que no fue cosa de un rayo, y si no fue un rayo, definitivamente fueron árboles, tan fácil como eso. — Ladeó la cabeza con algo de arrogancia.

Tsubaki volvió a hablar. —De ser así… ¿por qué se cayeron?

—Hay si te quedo mal, quizás estaban demasiado viejos, o alguien está talando, honestamente no se que decirte. — Era una mentira, sabía que decirle a la chica, pero lo mejor era evitar el suceso "paranormal".

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? — Preguntó Kotori al percatarse de la bolita de pelos que yacía en las piernas de Nozomi. Se acercó más, Tsubaki miró a dónde Kotori miraba, notando ella también al animal.

— ¿Un zorro? — Tsubaki se apartó, dejando a Kotori ver de cerca al animal.

—Uno de montaña, y de estos colores… es raro verlos, ¿donde lo encontraste? — Indagó Kotori.

— "La", es niña. — Corrigió Nozomi, acariciando a la zorrito. —Mientras les buscaba, di con ella, estaba herida, así que decidí hacerme cargo de ella. — Explicó, pidiéndole a Dios que la hermana de Inōe no le hiciera más preguntas.

—Haber. — Dijo Shizuka, sentándose al lado de Nozomi y tomando al animal para revisarlo.

— ¿Eres veterinaria? — Preguntó Miyuki. Shizuka asintió.

 **~0~**

Después de un rato, todos estaban más tranquilos, incluso habían procedido a cenar.

—Zo. — La pelinaranja llamó a su amiga. —Deberías tomar un baño en las aguas termales, seguro que te hace demasiado bien. — Dijo jalando a la chica.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — Preguntó alarmada.

—Pues, ¿qué más?, te llevó allá.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

Miyuki rodó los ojos. —Porque tomarás un baño conmigo, anda.

Y sin más se llevó arrastras a la chica. Shizuka y Kotori también tomarían un baño con ellas, claro, después de los chicos, los baños eran mixtos, si entraban por separado o no, eso sería decisión de los clientes.

Y justamente en las aguas termales estaban los chicos, a excepción de uno.

—Esto… — Ryo, Mako y Sōichirō voltearon a ver a Gokotai. — ¿A donde fue? — Preguntó al ver que no estaba el castaño con ellos.

— ¿Inōe? — Preguntó Ryo, Gokotai asintió. —Buena pregunta, le dije, pero me dijo que nos alcanzaría más tarde.

Mako rodó los ojos. —Creo que sigue afectado por lo que le dijo su hermana.

— ¿Su hermana? — Repitió Kashū.

—Ah, es verdad. — Comentó Sōichirō. —Ustedes no lo saben, Kotori es melliza de Shunya, pero parece que no se llevan muy bien. — Dijo al recordar la de comentarios nada amables que la pelivioleta le había dedicado a su hermano desde que se conocieron y durante todo el trayecto hacia aquella posada. —Entiendo que entre hermanos haya diferencias, pero ella hacía cada comentario con toda la intención de herirle.

Los otros dos asintieron, Kashū y Gokotai se habían percatado de la hostilidad de la chica hacia el castaño, pero al no saber nada de los otros dos, optaron por pasarlo por alto.

En una de las habitaciones estaba justamente el susodicho, tenía la luz apagada, y apenas y se oía su respiración, seguía despierto, pero su cabeza estaba hecha un auténtico lío.

En primer lugar, los comentarios nada amables de su hermana, luego la desaparición de su compañera, a eso se le sumaban aquellos cadáveres flotantes, los estruendos, y luego esos dos chicos que parecían salidos de la nada. Y sólo para rematar… _eso_.

Soltó un suspiro tan largo, que era posible que no quedara nada de oxígeno en sus pulmones. — ¿Qué diablos eran esas cosas? — Las imágenes de aquellos cadáveres de serpientes se hacían nítidas en su mente. —En el hocico… llevaban cuchillos. — Frunció un poco el ceño, ver cadáveres flotantes ya era raro, y encima esos portaban cuchillos.

Los chicos se retiraron de las aguas, Ryo había parecido entablar una larga y atendida plática con Mako y Sōichirō, por ello Kashū y Gokotai habían permanecido de los más tranquilos.

O eso creyeron ellos, hasta que Ryo habló. —Por cierto Kiyoshi. — El mencionado volteó a verlo. —Dijiste que vinieron en busca de actividad paranormal, pero me suena más a excusa. — Ambos Tōdan se tensaron al oír aquello.

El azabache comenzó a reír levemente. —Bien, bien, no era como que creyera que ibas a creerme todo eso. — Confesó. —La verdad es que fue una coincidencia. Gohan es un poco miedoso con los temas paranormales, así que creí que una manera de hacer que dejara de temer, era traerlo a uno de los sitios con mayor actividad en todo Japón. Gokotai no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir o temblar según la situación lo ameritaba.

Mako fue el primero en reír. —Sōichirō también es un miedoso de primera. — Comentó con total seguridad. —No sería de sorprender el enterarnos que Miyuki lo trajo arrastras.

Sōichirō sonrió con nerviosismo. — ¿Qué comes que adivinas? — Todos rieron animados.

— ¿Y bien, Kiyoshi? — Volvió a cuestionar Ryo.

— _Algo me dice que será difícil persuadirlo…_ Bueno, la verdad es que han surgido algunos problemas. — Debía ser cuidadoso con sus palabras, sabía que él y Gokotai no podrían hacer mucho delante de la Armada, era casi un hecho que deberían aparecer más Tōdan, y aquello implicaría que Nozomi permaneciera más tiempo con ellos.

— ¿Problemas? — Sōichirō parecía indagar menos, pero aquello no implicaba que que fuera curioso.

—Papá. — Habló Gokotai. —Ha decidido abrir un centro de rehabilitación. — Ryo, Mako y Sōichirō miraron al peque con detenimiento. —Pero… las personas que acuden ahí, son mayoritariamente chicos, desde niños pequeños hasta adultos.

—Me suena más a centro psiquiátrico. — Mencionó Mako.

—Bueno, también podríamos llamarlo así. — Dijo Kashū. —El Tío Yoshimitsu… —Gokotai se tensó, estaba dando el verdadero nombre de su "padre" y eso debía estar contra las reglas. —Ha tratado con algunos especialistas, pero los chicos se niegan a hablar.

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento.

—K-K-Kiyoshi… Kiyoshi dijo que él sabía de alguien… — Alzó la vista apenado. —Que podría ayudarnos.

— ¿"Ayudarnos"? — Aquella palabra le pareció extraño a Ryo.

Gokotai asintió. —Al ser un el deseo de mi padre, naturalmente también es algo que nos compete.

—Y pensaste en Nozomi para ayudarles. — Dijo el mayor de los Saeki, mirando a Kashū. — ¿Por qué ella?

Este soltó una risa nasal. —Deberías ser tú quien mejor lo sepas. — Dijo mirando fijamente a Ryo. —Nozomi es el tipo de persona que inspira confianza, además de tener tacto, definitivamente ella haría que hablasen. — Dijo seguro de sus palabras. —Puede que al principio se niegue y traté de huir, pero es normal, ¿a quien no le asustan los cambios? — Dijo recordando claramente como la chica se rehusaba a aceptar su destino como Saniwa. —Pero aceptará, nadie más que ella puede, eso lo sé. — Gokotai y él se miraron por unos segundos, no era del todo mentira, de verdad necesitaban a Nozomi, y nadie más que ella podía llevar a cabo la encomienda, pero también era cierto que no podían obligarla… más de lo que ya habían hecho.

— ¿Ya lo hablaron con ella? — Preguntó Mako.

—En parte. — Respondió Kashū. —Estaba hablando con ella sobre eso, cuando oímos eso, así que no tuve el tiempo como para plantearle todo.

Los chicos entraron a la posada, en donde las chicas esperaban para poder tomar un buen y merecido baño.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? — Preguntó Kotori.

—Nos entretuvimos charlando. — Respondió Sōichirō.

— ¿De?

—Cosas de hombres.

Aquella respuesta irritó a Kotori, odiaba y maldecía que le dirán esas respuestas.

—Bueno, bueno, nos toca. — Dijo Miyuki jalando a Nozomi, quien parecía querer oponerse, sin éxito alguno.

—Me preguntó si Kotori es así con todos o sólo **anda chida** *. — Mako cuido que nadie más que ellos escuchara sus palabras, de lo contrario seguro que sería su fin.

 **~0~**

El vapor hacía de la suyas empañando los azulejos, las chicas estaban calladas aseándose.

— ¿Esto es un velorio? — Preguntó Miyuki.

Shizuka miró a la pelinaranja. —No, ¿por qué?

—Hay demasiado silencio. — Bromeó, ambas chicas rieron. —Zo. — La mencionada volteó un poco. — ¿Cuál es el punto de bañarte si no te quitas la toalla? — Nozomi volteó al frente con las mejillas rojas. — ¡Vamos no es como que tengas algo que nosotras no! — Bromeó Miyuki, acercándose lentamente a la pelinegra. —O acaso… ¡¿las tienes muy grandes?!

 **~0~**

— ¡AHHHH!

El grito llegó hasta los oídos de Inōe, mismo que se dio la sentada en la cama y corriendo. — _¡Nozomi!_ — No prestó mucha atención al camino, sólo mantenía su paso firme hasta llegar a donde provenían los gritos. Abrió la puerta sin anunciarse y sus ojos se abrieron de tal forma que es posible que sus globos oculares salieran.

Ante sus -ya nada vírgenes ojos-, lucían los cuerpos desnudos de cinco chicas, dos de ellas se mantenían de pie y de espaldas, mientras que las otras dos parecían pelear por una toalla, misma que mantenía gran parte de sus cuerpos cubiertos y la última estaba siendo cubierta por varios cuencos que habían salido volando.

—Pero… ¿qué?

— ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Los gritos de cuatro chicas llegaron a los oídos de los otros cuatro, mismos que ya se habían colocado ropas para descansar, se habían dirigido a sus respectivas habitaciones, Kashū y Gokotai compartirían habitación, Ryo y Mako y por último quedaban Sōichirō e Inōe, siendo el peligris-platino el que había ido a la habitación de Ryo para hablar más con los otros dos, así pues, salieron corriendo, encontrándose los cuatro en el pasillo.

— ¿Lo oyeron? — Preguntó Mako.

— ¡AAHHH!

— ¡Las chicas! — Anunció Kashū, reconociendo de donde provenían los gritos. Sin demora se echaron a correr hacia allá.

Los tigres de Gokotai corrieron aún más rápido, pues habían identificado la voz de Nozomi.

— ¡Lo siento! — Gritó Inōe, cerrando los ojos y retrocediendo, cerrando la puerta y dando un cuarto de vuelta. — _¡Idiota!_ — Se reprendió así mismo.

— ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES?! — Aquel grito le hizo alzar el rostro y recibir un poderoso puñetazo por parte del de ojos carmesí. — ¡¿Cómo diablos te atreves?! — La molestia en Kashū era evidente, Gokotai le jaló del brazo, pues de dejarlo, seguro que le haría ver su suerte al castaño.

— ¡¿Qué diablos hacías?! — Ahora era Mako quien amenazaba con la mirada a Inōe.

—Fue nuestra culpa. — La voz de Miyuki sonó detrás de la puerta.

— ¿Qué? — Ryo preguntó sin apartar la vista del castaño.

—Yo estaba jugando con Nozomi… bueno la estaba molestando, y naturalmente ella gritó. — Explicó de forma resumida.

—Yo… — Los chicos regresaron la vista al castaño. —Creí que le había pasado algo, no lo hice con malas intenciones. — Dijo apenado, y no mentía, lo último que quizás pudo haber pensado ers en espiar chicas, de hevho, le ers desagradable aquello, ¿por qué observar a una mujer que ni quería que lo hicieras?, eso era algo repulsivo, y si tenía que hablar "como hombre", entonces preferís que las chcias se mostrarán desnudas por voluntad, en lugar de violar su privacidad.

— ¡¿TE ATREVISTE A VER A MIS HERMANAS DESNUDAS?! — Rara vez Ryo se molestaba y lo hacía ver, en esos momentos se veía igual o más agresivo que cualquiera de lo chicos.

— ¡Te equivocas! — Esta vez fue la voz de Shizuka la que sonó. —Ellas y Kazahara estaban cubiertas. — No era mentira. —Incluso… se puede decir que a Kotori y a mi tampoco nos vio. — Dijo tras una leve risa.

— ¡Eres un degenerado! — Le gritó Mako.

— ¡Sigan defendiéndole! — Comentó Kotori, disfrutando como atacaban a su hermano.

Aquello se había descontrolado un poco -por no decir que ahora Nozomi tenía más razones para caer en una crisis nerviosa-, la incomodidad ahora era más palpable, y encima quedaban todavía dos semanas.

— _Serán dos largas semanas._ — Pensó Nozomi haciéndose ovillo en el baño.

Tsubaki miró a su hermana y gateó hasta ella, abrazándola. —No se puede decir que fue un viaje, sin anécdotas de este tipo, ¿no? — Bromeó con la intención de hacer reír a su hermana.

* * *

 **Van haber muchos cambios por aquí.**

 **XD**

 **Mini Glosario:**  
 **Anda chida: El periodo**

 **Trataré de no dejar morir más mis Fics, pinche hábito feo que tengo de publicar a lo cabron sin antes terminar lo que tengo.**

 **Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y de ser así, dejen un voto y un chingo de comentarios, ando poniéndome al tiro en el canal (se vuelve a ir a Hiatus la pendeja :v), y nos vemos en el siguiente fic o actualización alv!**


End file.
